The Rain Will Fall
by Infinity Lily
Summary: After years of loathing everything about him, James Potter is now what Lily Evans considers, a friend. Life without him is unimaginable, and Lily's emotions are in turmoil. With some help from her friends can Lily realise that the unthinkable has happened? That she, Lily Evans, has fallen in love, with James Potter. Formerly called: Rain
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my new story, for now I'm calling it Rain, a boring unoriginal name, if you have any ideas on a different title, please PM me or send a review. Even if you don't have a title idea PLEASE review! Thanks for reading my story, hope you like it!**

**-IL**

Chapter One

Lily glared out at the dark sky and torrential rain, from the doorway of the Entrance Hall. She had promised she would visit Hagrid and Lily Evans never broke a promise. Plus Lily was a Gryffindor and as stubborn as a mule, she wasn't going to let a bit of rain stop her. Grumbling under her breath about the early November weather. Lily pulled her cloak hood up and stepped out into the downpour. She estimated that her cloak protected her from the rain for ten seconds before she was soaked to the bone and shivering. If only one of her friends were here to suffer along with her, but no, Mary was spending time with her boyfriend, Remus, Alice was buried under a mountain of homework and Sirius, Marlene and James were at Quidditch practice.

James had turned into a mad man over the Gryffindor, Slytherin match the next day, he had been conducting grueling training sessions six times a week for the past month! Making Marlene complain almost constantly. Lily turned to look for the flying figures above the Quidditch pitch, but the driving rain hid it from view. Pulling her cloak tighter around her she quickened her pace and hurried down the hill to Hagrid's illuminated windows. Suddenly the rain parted over her head, looking up in surprise she saw the smiling face of James Potter he was holding a red umbrella over her dripping head. Lily felt her stomach flutter oddly as she looked up into his sparkling hazel eyes.

Over the past year Lily and James had progressed far in their relationship, they were both Heads and they had become very good friends. He had matured so much, he still pulled pranks with the other Marauders of course, but the pranks weren't at anyone's expense anymore. James had even stopped asking her out, this thought brought Lily an unexplainable twinge of sadness.

"Why thank you kind Sir," Lily said with a smile.

"My Lady," James replied with a smirk, that made Lily's stomach do backflips.

'I must have eaten something funny at breakfast,' Lily thought to herself.

" What are you doing out here in the rain Lily?" James asked.

" Having a party, what else?" Lily replied dryly.

"And I wasn't invited?" James asked mock offended.

"Must have got lost in the mail," Lily replied cheekily.

James just shook his head sending droplets of water onto Lily's skyward turned face.

"Hey!" She complained.

James smirked at her again.

Lily rolled her eyes playfully, "Shouldn't you be at practice?" Lily asked.

James' fierce desire to win the upcoming match had resulted in a whole days worth of practice today.

"Sirius made me stop, he said they would all be too tired to play tomorrow if I kept it up," James said ruefully.

"Marley would have been happy, she thinks you're a psycho, making them practise in this!"

"Yeah she and Padfoot went off together somewhere."

"Did they now," Lily asked, she had a theory that Marlene and Sirius were secretly dating, James didn't believe her, saying that he was sure Sirius would have told him if he was dating his cousin.

The pair had reached Hagrid's hut and James dismounted his broom and knocked on the door.

It suddenly occurred to Lily that she could have just used magic to protect her from the rain, or perhaps she should have thought of an umbrella. Some Head Girl she was. Scowling at the ominous, grey sky and stupid rain, Lily grumbled and pulled out her wand silently drying herself and James. Wisely he decided not to comment apart from a quiet 'thank you'.

Hagrid's hairy face appeared and he welcomed the duo into his hut with smiles and promises of tea and rock cakes.

* * *

Later that day Lily was sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common room, reading her book. She looked up as one of her best friends, Marlene McKinnon collapsed onto the couch beside her.

"Hey Mar," Lily said as she went back to her book.

"Hi Lils" Marlene said, a smile was stretched across her face and her eyes were staring off into the distance, like she was remembering something that made her very happy.

The Portrait swung open again and Sirius Black walked in, wearing a bad boy smirk that caused half the female population to swoon, the smile was immediately gone from Marlene's face and she stood up to glare at the group of giggling girls and clear her throat loudly.

Lily surveyed this from behind her book, a knowing smile spread across her face. They were so obvious.

"You alright Marlene," Lily asked innocently.

" Yes," she answered tensely, "I'm going to go have a shower!" She snapped before stomping up the stairs.

Sirius' eyes followed her as he sat down next to James who was sitting at a table pouring over Quidditch plays and muttering under his breath.

"Padfoot," he exclaimed looking up, "Where have you been?"

"In a broom closet," he answered dismissively.

"Oh, again! Haven't you gone through all the girls in the school yet!"

"You wound me Prongs!" Sirius said dramatically.

"So who were you with?"

"Some blonde, from Ravenclaw, now lets play Exploding Snap!" Sirius said effectively changing the subject, and it was only the silently observing Lily Evans who saw the sadness in the famous grey eyes of Sirius Black.

Alice Prewett slammed her book down on the table where Lily, James and Sirius were sitting, before taking the seat next to Sirius.

"Lily! Why in the world did you make me take Charms with you!" She demanded.

Sirius snickered at the surprised look on Lily's face, Alice was normally slow to anger and relatively calm.

"Alice," Lily said in confusion, "You're taking charms because you want to be an auror, with Frank."

Alice's face crumpled at the mention of her boyfriend, he had left Hogwarts the year before and Alice missed him dreadfully.

"Sorry Lils, I just miss him so much," she said sadly.

"Don't worry Alice, you'll see him next weekend, James and I scheduled a Hogsmede trip, and Christmas is almost here," Lily said reassuringly as she reached across the table to pat Alice's arm.

"He can't come next weekend he's stuck in trainig, but you're right, I know I'm being silly," Alice said shaking her head.

"He's your boyfriend, you miss him, understandable," James said as he dealt another hand of cards.

"Don't worry Alice, I bet Frank misses you too, and you'll definitely see him at Christmas," Lily added, smiling sympathetically at her friend.

"Hey Lily, do you know what's up with Marlene?" Mary McDonald called as she came down the stairs from the girls dormitories.

"Something's wrong with Marley" Sirius said, his head shooting up.

"She has a case of jealousy," Lily answered with a smile.

"Jealousy?" Alice asked,"Ugh your not still going on about that are you?"

"They would have told us," Mary added.

"What are you talking about?" James said with comical confusion.

"Wait, Marlene's jealous? Of what?" Sirius asked in bafflement.

Lily, Mary and Alice looked a each other in exasperation,

"Boys!" They said together shaking their heads.

"Oi, girls are hard to understand!" James protested.

Alice rubbed her temples, as if she had a headache before standing up with a yawn,

"I'm going to bed, early start tomorrow!" She said, "Goodnight."

"Night Alice," they chorused as she climbed the stairs to her bed.

James glanced at his watch and stood up, ordering his team to bed.

Sirius stood up and said, "Aye Aye Captain," before he too climbed the dormitory stairs.

"Night James, night Lils," Mary said with a wave.

"Bye Mary" Lily said, she picked up her book and followed James out of the portrait hole and down the corridor to the Heads common room.

"Lion Heart," James told the portrait of him and Lily tiredly. Both of the painted figures smiled and waved before the portrait swung open and allowed them access.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Lily asked.

He smiled at her, "Of course, I'm always nervous before Quidditch!"

"You are?" Lily said in surprise, "You never show it."

James' smile faded, "I've been taught to not show when I'm afraid."

Lily took a step towards him, "Why?"

"My father was the Head of the Auror office, he couldn't afford to let others know when he was scared."

As he looked into Lily's emerald eyes, James felt himself relax. She always had that effect on him. 'Godric she's beautiful' he thought to himself. It had taken the whole summer for Moony to get it across to him that he should stop asking Lily out and hexing people for her entertainment. He had said that she would like him more if he was himself, not the selfish, bullying prick she thought he was. To his surprise it had worked, now Lily was one of his best friends. His heart longed for more though.

"It's not shameful to be scared James," Lily said softly.

James was suddenly conscious of how close she was, his eyes drifted down to her lips, her beautiful rosebud lips, he wondered if they were as soft as they looked. His head was angled towards hers, and there lips were millimeters away from each other. Lily's eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted slightly, he could feel her sweet breath on his lips, his own eyes shut. Suddenly the portrait flew open behind them and Lily and James leapt apart. Sirius walked in smirking, "Was I interrupting something?" He asked innocently.

"No of course not," Lily said, "Well I'm off to bed, goodnight James."

Lily kept her burning face down as she practically ran up the stairs to her dormitory. She kept wondering, what would have happened if she had kissed him. She wondered whether he would go back to the toe rag she had thought he was, claim his glory for finally attaining the Lily Evans he had pined after for most of their time at Hogwarts, the only girl apart from Marlene who wouldn't give him the time of day. It was probably for the best, that Sirius had barged in, she didn't want to lose her friendship with James it meant everything to her.

* * *

"You stupid, annoying, idiotic-"

"Handsome, funny-"

"Big-headed prick!" James whisper shouted furiously at his best friend. "I was so close! She was so close to kissing me! Lily Evans almost kissed me, and she would have if you hadn't come barging in!"

"You almost got some from Lilykins?"

"Yes, but don't talk about her like that!"

"You mean Lily Evans, the girl who wouldn't give you the time of day for almost seven years, would have kissed you if I hadn't come in," Sirius asked with a smile.

"Yes you dick!"

"Aw is Jamesie poo angry!"

"What did you want anyway?"

"Oh- I forgot," Sirius said.

James' face got even redder and Sirius took it as his cue to leave, "Well I will see you tomorrow Prongs, bye!" Sirius fled, leaving a fuming James Potter behind.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think. If I get two reviews I will update tomorrow! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Infinity Lily**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Alice and Mary entered the Great Hall for breakfast they found the Gryffindor House Team, Lily and Remus sitting in a group at the end of the table. James was staring at his untouched plate of food his face looking a little green, beside him Sirius was inhaling food in a dog-like way. Marlene was sipping on a cup of coffee and looked as though she had managed a few bites of the cold toast on her plate. Both James and Marlene were Chasers and Sirius played Beater. The rest of the team consisted of the third Chaser sixth year Dorcas Meadowes, fifth year Keeper Anthony Wood, Seeker, third year Hayley Currington and Joshua Spencer a burly sixth year was the other Beater.

"Hi guys," Mary said as she sat down next to Remus who was her boyfriend, she kissed his cheek, before helping herself to a stack of toast.

"Hi Mary, hi Alice," Lily said with a smile at her friends.

James managed a nod before he went back to his staring contest with his plate.

"So, are you lot ready to kick Slytherin ass?" Alice asked in an attempt to raise the spirits of the nervous team.

Poor Hayley who had only joined the team this year, was a sickly shade of green and rocking back and forth on the seat clutching her stomach. It was her first game and she looked ready to throw up.

Anthony and Joshua were both sending dark looks at the Slytherin table.

Dorcas was mysteriously absent.

"Alright, who died?"Alice snapped as she got no response to her earlier question.

"Our chances of winning," Joshua said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"And where is Dorcas?" Alice added.

Lily was whispering quietly to James who had gone from staring at his plate to staring at the red-head.

Alice heard Lily say very quietly "I believe in you James."

"You do?" Came James' equally hushed reply.

"Yes, now pull yourself together and get out there and lead your team to victory."

"Lily, Dorcas is in the Hospital Wing!"

"Yes she is, because Slytherin are cheating bastards who feel that the only way they can win is if you are a player short. Show them it doesn't matter, kick their cheating asses into next week!" Alice smiled, Lily was fiercely loyal and she was obviously furious that Slytherin had taken out one of their players.

"What exactly happened to Dorcas?" She hissed to Remus who seemed to be the most composed.

"Tripping jinx on the stairs, she broke her wrist, collar bone and dislocated her elbow coming down to breakfast."

"Shit,"Mary exclaimed in horror.

At that moment James stood up, his expression determined, Lily wore a smug smirk.

"Right, listen up, Slytherin wants to undermine our confidence, they're cowards and cheaters, they don't think they can beat us, so they cheated. We have the right to postpone the game, if we want." James paused, looking every team member in the eye before continuing, " However, if we do, we give them the satisfaction, if we postpone we are saying that we don't have confidence that we can beat them with only two Chasers. Marlene has been on the team since second year, she is an amazing player, between the two of us, I think we can do it." Marlene blushed slightly at her cousins praise.

"With one less player to protect Sirius, you and Josh will beat them to pulp." The two boys nodded slowly and a menancing smile spread across Sirius' face. "Anthony, you're even better than your older brother, which quite frankly I didn't think was possible. I have full confidence in your abilities." Wood smiled and nodded his cheeks flushed.

"And Hayley, the Slytherin Seeker weighs as much as a bear-"

"Looks like one to," Marlene muttered.

"He rides a Shooting Star, he's slow, stupid and has rubbish hand eye coordination. You on the other hand are smart, nimble and fast, you've trained for months and you're a hundred times better than him. He will try and use his weight to muscle you out of the game, take you out early on. Whatever you do don't let him get to close, he'll knock you off your broom. He knows that if you spot the snitch he has no chance. You remember the rolls and dodges we practised? Dance around him, annoy him and catch the snitch. Make him look stupid!"

"Doesn't need any help with that!"Marlene muttered.

James ignored her and carried on with his pep talk, " Even without Dorcas we are a thousand times better than Slytherin, She's up in the hospital wing with two broken bones and a dislocated elbow because of those assholes. We're going to make her proud and do her justice, make them pay for hurting our team mate. Lets go out there and show them what Gryffindor is made of!"

The other five remaining members of James' team stood up, determined, furious expressions on their faces.

"For Dorcas!" Joshua said, sending a heated glare at the Slytherin table.

And with James at their head the Gryffindor Quidditch Team shouldered their brooms and marched out of the Great Hall.

"That went well,"Lily said brightly, she grabbed an apple and followed them out.

Alice just shook her head, sometimes she wondered, and went back to her breakfast.

* * *

James glanced at the smiling girl beside him, Lily had a beautiful smile, he thought absently as a smile stretched across his own face. She had that effect on him, when she was happy, so was he. When she was sad, he felt like the sun had gone away.

"Good Luck!" Lily said breaking him out of his thoughts. She gave Marlene and Sirius a quick hug and nodded and smiled at the rest of the team.

James' breath hitched as she turned to him, a dazzling smile on her heart shaped face.

"Go get 'em Captain!" She smiled. And then she leant forward and kissed his cheek, before turning and climbing the stairs to the stands. James stared open mouthed after her, his face flaming red.

Sirius snickered beside him and Marlene coughed loudly. The rest of the team were wearing knowing smiles.

"What?" James demanded, breaking out of his Lily induced trance.

"Nothing," they all answered.

"Well don't just stand there, we've got a game to win!" James barked, herding his team into the changing rooms.

* * *

**Hmm this chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, and not that interesting it is necessary though...**

**Thank you, to all the people that followed or favourited my story. And also thanks to the Guest who reviewed, he/she informed me that this story is awfully cliché, what with Lily's friends liking/dating the Marauders. I suppose it is, but they have their own problems, some of which I will bring into this story, and anyway it's my story, if you don't like it then save yourself the pain and don't read it! Thanks for telling me what you think though. **

**Please review and let me know what you think, thanks for reading!**

**Infinity Lily **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just realised I haven't done a disclaimer: If I was Joanne Kathleen Rowling rest assured I would not be posting stories on this site. I do not own Harry Potter or these Characters, just the plot and any non canon pairings.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Well that was an interesting display at breakfast!" Alice said as she collapsed into the seat beside Lily, followed by Remus, Mary and Peter.

Lily just smiled secretly, then slowly the smile faded, replaced by a look of sadness. "What's wrong Lils?" Alice asked softly.

"It's James," came the reply.

Alice wrapped an arm around her friend, she was still confused about why Lily was upset about James, but Lily needed comfort right now. Alice waited for Lily to explain herself.

"W-we almost kissed last night," she finally whispered.

Alice smiled, if this went where she thought it would, Marlene would owe her ten galleons.  
"So does that mean that you finally realised that you're madly in love with James Potter?" Alice inquired.

Lily hit her friend half heartedly on the shoulder, " I don't know Alice," she whisper-wailed.

"Lily, when James is around your happy, when he's not you mope around. You've become best friends this year. He matured so much, he grew up for you Lily! He's Head Boy, he hardly pranks anyone anymore! And when he does its at no ones expense! He shows up for all his classes, he even pays attention! He's always looking out for you Lily, when you walk into a room, his head snaps up and he grins like a lunatic, and guess what Lils you grin right back at him!" Alice glared at Lily, daring her to disagree.

"How do I know if I love him, Alice! How did you know that you loved Frank?"

At the mention of her boyfriend Alice's mouth turned down slightly, "Well I don't know Lils, he made me happy, I loved being around him and everything about him." Alice paused, her eyes filling with tears, "I miss him so much, I feel like without him here, I'm not complete..."

Lily was silent, but she squeezed her friends hand reassuringly.

"Lily tell me how you feel about James, honestly. What he does that annoys you, what makes you smile and what you like about him," Alice said, squeezing Lily's hand back. Lily raised an eyebrow at Alice's unusual question, but decided to humor her friend.

"Well, he's really loyal to his friends and his house and team, " Lily began hesitantly. Alice hooded, encouraging her to continue.  
"I like the way he's a great leader, and doesn't prank people for fun anymore. I like the way he runs his hands through his hair when he's nervous. I like his confidence and leadership. I like the way he helps the younger students, I love his hazel eyes, I love his smile. I love his laugh, I love the way I can tell him anything, I love the way he gets angry and fights for me when people abuse me about being a muggle born, I love -"

"You realise you went from saying, I like to I love!" Alice interrupted, smirking at her friend.

Lily was quiet looking at her lap, then she looked up, "I guess I did, but I don't want to risk our friendship Alice! He means so much to me and if he doesn't like me anymore or it doesn't work out I could ruin our friendship! I don't want to risk that Alice!"

"Lily, I'm your best mate, so I'm obliged to tell you when your being a prat. I know James likes you-hell the whole castle knows James likes you. And it is so obvious that you like James!"

This made Lily look even sadder, "You mean he used to like me, not anymore now we're just friends."

Alice stared at the red-head in exasperation, "For a smart person, you're actually being quite stupid." She said matter-of-factly.

Lily gaped at her, "W-what do you mean?"

"Lily Marie Evans, James Potter bloody fancies you, and has since third year, so don't you dare try and tell me otherwise!"

"What if he never liked me though Alice! What if it was just the thrill of the chase! I was the only girl apart from you or Marlene that wouldn't go out with him if he asked. Heck, maybe Marley would have even though he's her cousin, she's always saying he's hot!"

Alice knew that most other people would have laughed, Good Godric for a person who got Outstanding on all their owls, Lily was quite stupid.  
"Do you really think James would do that Lils? I see the way she looks at you, James Potter loves you Lily! He loves you!" Alice whisper-shouted.

"You really think so?" Lily asked in a small voice.

Alice wrapped her arm around Lily's shoulders, "I know so. And you know what I also know, that you love him too."

"You're right, I bloody fancy James Potter!"

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed.

Lily beamed at her friend, almost glowing with happiness. Alice hugged her friend tightly, before the two of them turned back to the Quidditch Field.

"What the hell, when did the game start?" Lily asked in surprise.

"What's the score?" Alice asked Mary and Remus.

"90-20 to Gryffindor," Mary answered absently.

"Wow we missed a lot!" Lily laughed.

"And has Currington spotted the snitch?" The commentator Simon Jordan's voice boomed out, "SHE HAS! AND CURRINGTON IS STREAKING ACROSS THE PITCH! SHE IS CLOSING IN! TAKE THAT FLINT! LOOK OUT HAYLEY, THAT'S A BLUDGER! AND THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE, CURRINGTON PERFORMS A CORKSCREW THROUGH THE AIR! THIS IS A THIRD YEAR, POTTER HAS TRAINED HER WELL. GO HAYLEY!" Simon yelled, "SHE IS CLOSING IN, ANOTHER BLUDGER! LOOK OUT! AND SIRIUS BLACK SWOOPS IN A SENDS THE BLUDGER AT THE SLYTHERIN KEEPER, LEAVING THE HOOP OPEN FOR MCKINNON TO SCORE! 100- 30 TO GRYFFINDOR! AND HAYLEY IS REACHING FOR THE SNITCH AND FLINT HAS FINALLY REALISED WHAT IS HAPPENING AND IS RACING AFTER HER! CURRINGTON REACHES OUT HER HAND, AND SHE HAS IT. CURRINGTON CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS! 250-20!"

"Yes!" Alice yelled. Both girls were on their feet, cheering, suddenly Alice grabbed Lily's arm.  
"Go now Lils, go talk to James!"

Lily's face lit up at the mention of James' name, but her expression fell and one of fear replaced it.  
"You're a Gryffindor Lily, go!"

Squaring her shoulders Lily stood up, tossing her red hair over her shoulder, her green eyes flashed and then she was gone. Alice blinked and saw her friends red hair disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

James POV

The whistle blared and I immediately swooped in snatching the quaffle, before flicking the ball to Marlene.

"And Gryffindor Chaser and Captain James Potter takes possession of the quaffle quickly passing off to the beautiful Marlene McKinnon. The third part of this Chaser unit, Dorcas Meadowes is currently unconscious in the Hospital Wing courtesy of those lying, cheating, cowardly Slytherins. Gryffindor can beat these assholes even without Dorcas, a strong team led by James Potter, these apes don't stand a chance!"

"Mr Jordan may I please remind you, that you are conducting an UNBIASED account of events, and please watch your language!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

I tuned out the commentary, slipping into the Quidditch zone. Marlene was streaking up the field with me flying parallel to her, a bludger hurtled towards her before Sirius hit it at the opposing Seeker who was roughly elbowing Hayley. Marlene met my eye across the field, and I winked at her. She raised her arm up to shoot, aiming for the left hoop, and as predicted the Slytherin Chaser, Blackwell swooped down and tried to steal the ball. Marley passed behind her back and into my waiting hand, I immediately lobbed the ball into the unprotected right hoop. I allowed myself a smile, as the sea of red and gold cheered as the quaffle sailed through the hoop.

10-0.

Anthony saved the Slytherin Chasers attempt at goal and passed to me, as two of the Slytherin Chasers closed in on me I dropped the ball into Marlene's waiting arms and covered her as she zipped off towards the hoops, her blonde hair flying behind her.

20-0.

I slapped Marlene a high five, before we sandwiched one of the other Chasers and Marlene snatched the ball from him. Before she could pass it off, Drake Mellowood, perhaps the only reasonably good player on the Slytherin team, stole the ball and hurtled towards our goal, before either Marlene or I could react.  
Marlene swore under her breath before crouching low over her broom and pouring on the speed. He was fast. Josh sent a Bludger at him, but he ducked out of the way, he dodged Sirius' Bludger too. I crouched low over my broom as he raised his arm to shoot. I wasn't going to make it, neither would Marlene. Anthony was ready, but the shot was too good. I groaned mentally, I knew a good shot when I saw one.

20-10.

Marlene and I worked our butts off. After they scored we were unstoppable, in the next fifteen minutes we scored seven goals. Anthony had saved every single one of Slytherins attempts, he really was even better than his older brother. Hayley was doing a great job dancing around Flint, the Slytherin Seeker, but she needed to catch the snitch soon. Marlene and I were exhausted, our missing team mate was taking its toll.  
We were strong though, we were Gryffindors for a reason. We wouldn't give up.  
A penalty was awarded to us after, Anthony was nearly knocked off his broom, by one of the Slytherin Beaters. I know what your thinking, no it wasn't a bludger it was literally the Slytherin Beater throwing himself at our Keeper.  
I took the penalty and succeeded in making the score:

80-10.

Just then Mellowood made another breakaway and scored another goal making it,

80-20.

Marlene seized the quaffle and flanked by me and Sirius she barreled down the pitch, passing off to me. I dodged an oncoming bludger and Mellowood's attempt to steal the quaffle, before passing back to Marley, who hurled the quaffle at the centre hoop. A Bludger sent by Josh distracted the Keeper, seventh year Timothy Nott, and Marlene scored.

90-20.

Mellowood had the quaffle again, he passed off to a team mate who (surprisingly) caught it and streaked up the pitch. Suddenly Hayley barreled through, right in front of the Chaser, her arm outstretched a look of concentration on her face. The snitch. I snatched the quaffle and doing a quick pass to Marlene raced up the field. Marlene passed back to me and I feinted left before throwing at the right post. Or that's what it looked like, I actually passed back to Marlene who slammed the ball through the hoop.

100-20.

The crowd was going wild! Flint had obviously caught sight of the snitch too and was now lumbering after Hayley. Marlene and I passed back, all our attention on Hayley, she was reaching out and she had it! Yes! I flew straight at her, Marlene hot on my heels. We barreled into Anthony and Hayley and were joined by Sirius and Josh, we sank to the ground in a pile of limbs and broomsticks.

* * *

**Thank you for your amazing reviews, I hope you liked this chapter. I found the match quite hard to write, such an amazing game, made up by an utterly brilliant woman, its hard to do it justice!**

**I promise that there will be some major Jily next chapter!**

**IL**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still (unfortunately) don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Chapter Four

James P.O.V.

"Yes! GO HAYLEY!" Marlene screeched in my ear.

Josh and Anthony raised her up on their shoulders, after her shock wore off, Hayley began to beam, holding her closed fist above her head. The stadium was going wild and I couldn't wipe the grin off my own face. Sirius was hugging a blushing Marlene and Josh and Anthony were cheering and wolf whistling.

I turned to see Lily running towards me, time seemed to slow down, she was the image of beauty, pink, perfect lips stretched into a beam of ecstasy, red hair streaming behind her, emerald eyes sparkling, pink cheeks gleaming and running straight at me.

Without thinking I stepped forward and caught her in my arms, she turned her head and kissed me. Yes you read that right, Lily Evans kissed me. At first I stood there in shock and then I pulled her closer and kissed her right back. Our lips moved in perfect sync and her hand tangled in my hair pulling my head down, smashing our lips together. Merlin, her lips were soft, she tasted like vanilla. The kiss was everything I imagined, but better. Voldemort and his Death Eaters could have attacked and I wouldn't have noticed, all that was real was the explosions of happiness and the feel of Lily. People talk about fireworks, but right then it felt like an atomic bomb.

Lily smiled against my lips then she pulled back, so our foreheads rested against each other. I knew that an idiotic grin was stretched across my face, but I didn't care. Lily Evans had just kissed me.

"I love you James!" Lily decleared, her face glowing with happiness.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that?" The question tumbled out, but before she could process it, I kissed her again. Hold on while I bask in the fire of happiness that just caught in my heart. I, James Potter kissed Lily Evans!

This kiss was short and sweet, I pulled away this time my arms still wrapped around her small waist.

"I love you too Lily Evans! Will you please go to Hogsmede with me next weekend?" I asked nervously.

Lily hugged me tightly, "Of course I will!"

Ok that's it, this must be a dream, I felt like I was bursting with happiness, I grinned goofily at Lily as she beamed right back.

Then the cheers and wolf whistles began. Alice was standing a little way away smirking, Mary and Remus were smiling at us. And Sirius and Marlene, jumped on us, and for the second time that day, Marlene was screeching in my ear. Did I care? Nope. Sirius ruffled my hair and pretended to wipe away tears,

"Jamesie-poo is all grown up!" He sniffled, then turned to Lily smirking, "You just couldn't resist the boy could you Evans?"

She just laughed and rolled her eyes. We were used to Sirius' antics by now.

"Finally!" Mary had joined the group hug, pulling Remus with her. He sent me a thumbs up before Lily was dragged out of my arms by Alice.

"Now Lily what do you say?" She asked smugly.

Lily hugged her tightly, "You were right Alice! Thank You!" I heard her say.

"Of course I was right! I told you so! Now Marlene, you owe me ten galleons!" Alice said happily.

"Hold on Alice, " Marlene said, before turning to Lily, "You were right Lils, I'm sorry!" She then grabbed Sirius by the front of his robes and smashed her lips against his. Sirius' hands came up and around her waist, before she pulled back, smiling softly and lovingly at my best mate.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily shrieked, "How long have you been going out?" How did you keep it a secret?" Why didn't you tell me!"

Marlene winced and glanced at me, I snapped my mouth shut and glared at Sirius. That was my cousin after all.

"Yes, how long Black?" I demanded.

Marlene and Sirius stared at me, before Marlene snapped, she scowled fiercely and stomped towards me, her finger jabbed at my chest,

"Don't you dare get all protective, James Potter!" She snarled, "You wonder why we didn't tell you! Sirius is your best friend if you don't trust him to take care of me who would you?" She demanded.

If I wasn't used to a certain redhead blowing up in my face several times a day I would be scared, as it is, not so much. I did see her point however.

So I just smirked at her, "I dunno, Remus maybe."

Marlene just stared at me, so I wrapped an arm around her, "Kidding Cuz," I laughed at her horrified expression.

Over her head I met Sirius' eye, I nodded at him, then smiled and rolled my eyes at Marlene.

"How long? Why didn't you tell me Mar?" Lily repeated.

I chuckled as I noticed she hadn't moved from her position. I had accepted Marlene and Sirius' relationship, I trusted them, if they didn't want to tell us I didn't mind, they were telling us now, that's what mattered. Lily, wasn't so quick to accept that.

Marlene moved to stand by her friend, "Since fifth year," she said quietly her eyes on Lily's chin rather than her eyes.

"Fifth Year!" Lily shrieked.

I glanced at Sirius in surprise, he did well to hide it. Sirius sidled up to me and out of the corner of his mouth he hissed, "One galleon, Lily will stalk off."

I glanced over to where Marlene was trying to calm down the furious Lily.

"You're on," I replied, personally I thought it would end in hugging or perhaps tears.

"So when in fifth year?" I asked casually, I was curious don't sue me!

"Er, the night after the Defense OWL," Sirius said quietly. I stiffened at the mention of THAT day.

"So you didn't tell us because, Lily and I were fighting and Lily would have been furious and I would have been annoyed, probably jealous and I was already depressed enough," I guessed, Sirius and I were normally on the same wave length.

"Pretty much, and we weren't sure it would work out, so we didn't want things to be even more awkward than they were if we split. In sixth year you and Lily barely interacted until the end and then it was a very breakable relationship, so we decided not to tell you, and this year, well we were so used to keeping it a secret and Marlene wanted to wait until you two were together. It killed me though, to go behind your back, especially with your cousin. I'm sorry mate."

I was surprised, I could count on one hand the number of times I had heard Sirius say 'I'm sorry'.

"It's ok, I understand why you did it," I suddenly thought of something that made my blood boil, "Didn't Lily and I catch you in a broom cupboard with that Hufflepuff last week?"

"Polyjuice Potion!" Sirius cried, throwing his hands in front of his face.

I blinked, then burst out laughing. Sirius peeked at me from between his fingers, before lowering his arms and smiling sheepishly.

"Well that explains a lot!" Remus said from Sirius' other side, "Marley-Rose, really Sirius?"

This was apparently an inside joke because I didn't get it. Sirius went bright red and muttered something rude under his breath.

Marlene's middle name was Rose...

"Congratulations Mate!" Remus said to me, smirking, "I told you so!"

"Urgh, yes you did!" I groaned.

"Come on, pay up!" Remus demanded smirking at Sirius now.

"How many people bet on our relationship?" I murmured in disbelief as I saw Anthony grudgingly pass Josh a few sickles while Hayley smirked.

Turning back to Lily and Marley, I saw Lily wiping away a tear while she, Marlene, Alice and Mary hugged.

"Ha you owe me a galleon!" I held my hand out at Sirius.

* * *

Lily POV

I stood outside the Changing Rooms waiting for Marlene, Sirius and James, my stomach flipped at the thought of him. I remembered the feel of his lips on mine, they were softer than I expected and slightly chapped. Perfect.

My thoughts were interrupted as the trio walked out of the changing rooms, Marlene and Sirius hand in hand. James smiled breathtakingly at me, making my heart speed up and my body freeze, before kissing me softly and picking up my own hand. I smiled back, unable to wipe the grin off my face. My hand fit perfectly into his, like to halves being fitted together.

"I love you," he murmured, making my stomach flutter.

"I love you more," I replied dizzily.

"I love you most."

And then he kissed me again, just as large, icy, raindrops began to fall. He laughed and his hand came up to hold the back of my neck so he could kiss me more deeply. The heavens opened and we were saturated in minutes, but did I care? Not one bit. My brain pretty much turned to mush as fireworks erupted around me, but my hazy brain pulled together last coherent thought before I threw myself enthusiastically into the snog. You know, maybe the rain isn't so bad.

* * *

**Aw Jily at last! **

**You know i don't think many people read AN's but I'm writing one anyway. Deal with it. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, faourites and follows, it made my day!**

**Ok we have a few options, I can end the story here, and do a sequel or do an epilogue of Lily and James' date, or I could just keep going. Personally, I like the keeping going idea better, but let me know what you think about that as well as this chapter.**

**Plus I might do a one shot about the Marly-Rose thing, if I have time and it gets enough support. **

**Oh and I might take a while to update, I'm being buried in homework, sorry guys :(.**

**Please, please review!**

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it!**

**Infinity Lily**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters.**

* * *

Chapter Five

"Lily!"

I don't know about you, but being woken by three squealing girls jumping on your bed, where you were sleeping so comfortably, is not how I like to be woken up on a Saturday morning.

"Lily! Lily! Wake up!"

Maybe if I ignore them they'll go away and let me sleep...

"Lily it's Saturday!"

Really, are you sure. If you know it's Saturday, why are you jumping on my bed Alice?

"Lily it's Saturday! Hogsmede!"

My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright, throwing my friends off of my bed. Shoot. Today was the day I was going to Hogsmede with my boyfriend, James Potter.

"And she's awake!" Marlene proclaimed dramatically as she picked herself up I off the floor.

"What's the time," I asked anxiously, I was to meet James at breakfast at 8.30.

"Six thirty."  
It took me a while to process Mary's response. When I did I collapsed back into bed and pulled my pillow over my head.

"I hate you guys," I said into my bed as my sleep fogged brain began to work.

"Lil-y!" Alice whined, "Get up, don't you want to look amazing for your date?"

"It doesn't take me two hours to get ready!" I protested.

"We're going to make you look even more fabulous than usual, Lily!" Marlene squealed,

"Now get up and go have a shower!" she ordered.

I raised my head to glare at her, I met her steely blue eyes with an equally determined glare.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Mary warned, "if you cooperate, we won't use as much make up!"

I blanched at that, it's not that I have anything against makeup it's just that I can't be bothered with it all and what's the point? Other girls in my year cover their faces in the stuff and all it does is make them look like sluts. Sure a tiny bit of mascara and lip gloss, but do they have to coat their eye lashes in it?

"Ok, ok I'm up!" I groaned, as I got out of my warm cosy bed for the second time that morning. My bare toes hit the frigid wooden floor, and the cold air hit my skin, making me shiver again.

"How did you even get in here?" I demanded, referring to the Head Boy and Girl common room and dormitories.

"You told us the password Lily!" Alice said rolling her eyes, "Now go have a shower and wash your hair!"

Rubbing my eyes I made my way towards the bathroom, before pausing in the doorway.  
"What do I put on when I'm done?"

"Leave that up to us, now shoo!" Marlene pushed me the rest of the way into the bathroom and slammed the door in my face.

"Whatever you make me wear it better be warm!" I yelled through the closed door.

I refused to suffer for fashion. I knew Marlene probably would, she was going on a date with Sirius, she was very excited, but nervous too. I think it might have been something to do with, this being the first time she had gone out with him as both of them being themselves, without Polyjuice potion. Mary, Alice, Remus and maybe Peter were going together, Alice had tried to tell Mary to enjoy the day with her boyfriend, but both Mary and Remus had refused, saying they weren't going to leave Alice alone. I turned on the shower and then stripped off my comfortable pajamas and stepped under the hot water. After washing my hair and combing through it, I wrapped myself in my dressing gown and my hair in a towel then went back into the bedroom.

"Good, you're done!" Alice said, "Put these on," she threw me a pile of clothes, and then forced me back into the bathroom.

I looked down at the clothes, that had been picked out for me. High waisted navy jeans, with flared bottoms, that I think belonged to Marlene, my own thick knit black jumper to be worn over Alice's grey top and Marlene's purple coat. It wasn't too bad, I could tell they had allowed me to wear my jumper for warmth and comfort. The jeans wouldn't keep me that warm, but I could survive with a heating charm. I quickly pulled on the clothes and magically dried my hair. I hung up my towel, before leaving the bathroom,

"Hm, the jumper doesn't make it as bulky as I thought it would, that's good," Mary mused, she handed me a pair of her black doc martins, which I gratefully pulled onto my cold feet.

"You look great Lils!" Alice chirped as she rummaged through the bag she had brought with her.

Looking at the three of them I realised they were all dressed already, Marlene was wearing a pastel pink high-waisted A-line, pleated skirt, that fell just above her knee and a beige buttoned coat. She wore silver strappy, platform heels on her feet. She was going to freeze. Alice was a wearing a checked top and navy jeans tucked into black boots. Like Marlene, Mary wore a high-waisted skirt, hers was significantly longer, coming to the middle of her shin. The skirt was red and black, and boldly patterned, which Marlene had assured me was the latest style. A silky navy top was tucked in and just visible beneath her black coat. Mary also wore boots.

They must have gotten up very early. I was touched that they cared so much, maybe that's why I didn't put up a fuss when Marlene carefully applied some mascara to my lashes and then outlined my eyes with something and dabbed at them with another, Alice was fiddling with my hair and Mary was holding material up beside me and muttering.

To me this seemed like a big effort just for a date. That set me off wondering, what we would do on our date, I wrinkled my nose suddenly, what if James took me to Madam Puddifoots? Good Godric, I hoped he didn't. Marlene told me off for wrinkling my nose and Alice grumbled. About twenty minutes later, Marlene stepped away from me and started applying gunk to her own face. Alice pinned something in place and stepped away too. Snapping shut her bag Marlene, Mary and Alice stood in front of me and looked me up and down.

"You look amazing Lily!" Mary said sincerely.

"You do Lils."

"James isn't going to be able to take his eyes off of you!" Marlene agreed.

"Now time for the big reveal!" Alice said, she led me to the full length mirror on the other side of the room.

I stared into the mirror, my red hair had been pinned away from my face and coaxed into soft curls, a purple beret sitting on top of them. My green eyes stood out against my pale face, the lashes were long and black, but the mascara didn't clump them together like it did on other girls. Marlene had given me a tiny amount of slightly shimmery purple eyeshadow and she had also applied blush, so my cheeks were pink on my cheekbones. I was also wearing lip gloss. My legs looked quite long in Marlene jeans and Mary's doc martins added a bit of height to my short figure. Mary had draped a purple and black scarf around my neck and she now handed me a pair of black gloves.

"Oh Merlin, thank you so much guys! I can't even recognize myself!" I beamed as I hugged them. Looking at the clock I saw that it was almost eight o'clock.

"Are you excited Lily?" Mary grinned at me.

"Yes, but I'm really nervous too." It was true my stomach was tying itself in knots.

"That ok nerves are good, but James loves you Lily, you'll have an amazing time. And we want to hear all the details when you get back!" Alice said sternly.

I smiled at her, "Well you'll be on at me until I tell you so I don't really have a choice."

Alice laughed, "What about you Mar, are you nervous?" We turned to Marlene who was trying to smooth her wild curls out.

"Hell yes!"

"You'll be fine!" Mary assured her.

"Do either of you know where you're going?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, I had asked James, but he said it was a surprise.

"No, Sirius said it was a surprise."

"Same here," I added.

Marlene sighed in frustration as she fought her battle with her hair, I pulled out my wand, remembering a few charms I had learnt.

"Here Marley," I began to mutter the spell and twist her blonde hair around my wand.  
We kept up a conversation about Hogsmede until I was done. I had used a charm to turn Marlene's tight corkscrew curls into looser ringlets, then another one that acted like muggle hairspray, without the annoying sticky and hard hair that followed.

"Thank you so much Lily you're a life saver, you have to teach me how to do that!" Marlene grinned at me.

"Maybe later," I laughed, "I have to go meet James now!" I felt a warm feeling build in me at the sound of his name following of my tongue.

"Ok, we'll come down to breakfast with you," Mary said.  
I grabbed my purse and pushed the gloves inside it, but tucked my wand into my coat pocket. You couldn't be too careful these days.  
I glanced around the room as I quickly made my bed, Mary and Alice were reapplying lip gloss and Marlene was putting on her Gryffindor scarf. At least she had some sense.

"Let's go," Alice said as she opened the door.

I followed Mary out and pulled the door shut behind me. My heart was racing with excitement and nerves. I couldn't wait to see James! My boyfriend James Potter. James, my boyfriend. I couldn't believe I was dating the boy who I once considered to be my enemy. If someone had told my first year self I would be dating James Potter, I would have politely directed to Saint Mungos, my third year self would have laughed and scoffed, that Potter would even have a girlfriend, let alone me. My fifth year self would have hexed the person or yelled at them and only a month ago I would have laughed and said we were only friends. Now I am insanely, deeply and passionately in love with James Potter.

Smiling secretly to myself I followed my friends out of the Heads Common Room and down the Grand Staircase to the Entrance Hall. I paused to take a deep breath before entering the Great Hall. As I entered my eyes immediately roved down the Gryffindor table. About halfway down I spotted the familiar tousled black hair, that belonged to my boyfriend. A smile stretched across my face and my stomach flipped.

"Good luck Lily!" Alice whispered, smiling at me.

"Have fun!" Mary added.

"Go knock his socks off Tiger-Lily!" Marlene smirked, nudging me towards him.

"Thanks guys," I murmured, my eyes not once leaving James' head.

Suddenly James looked up and his beautiful hazel eyes met mine. He grinned at me and my stomach did a little jig. My smile got impossibly bigger as I saw the love and tenderness in his eyes, that I whole heartedly returned. James reached up and ran his hand through his hair. He was so cute when he was nervous.  
Today was going to be perfect, no matter what we did, because I would be with James and when I was with James everything was perfect.

* * *

**So this chapter was a bit boring, but the next one is Lily and James' date!**

**Thanks to all the people who followed or favourited, this story and a special thanks to Maximum Leo Grimm and Harryfan94 for reviewing.**

**Please review! **

**-Infinity Lily**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter Six

James POV

I crouched lower over my broom, reveling in the feeling of the wind in my hair and the freedom that comes with flying. The sky was still overcast, but it wasn't raining, well not yet, I tried to look at this as a good omen. My date with Lily was today and I was terrified I would muck it up some how and that she would go back to hating me. I couldn't handle that, I couldn't lose Lily, not ever. I flew over the Quidditch pitch and then did a loop around the castle. I wanted today to be perfect, because that was what Lily deserved. I dived down steeply towards the ground, pulling out at the last moment and flying back up to my window on the seventh floor. Glancing at the clock, I saw that there was only ten minutes until I was supposed to be meeting Lily. Flying had done what it always did for me, passed time, but also cleared my head.

Catching sight of my reflection I nervously tried to flatten my hair, but gave up pretty quickly. I grabbed my jacket, before heading out the door. From Lily's room I could hear Marlene and Alice's voices, I paused wondering if I should wait, but then decided to go down to breakfast like we had planned. As I exited the portrait of Lily me, then walked down the Grand Staircase from the Heads Common Room on the seventh floor, I went over the date in my head, I wanted to take Lily to Honeydukes and buy her some of her favourite vanilla fudge, then if she wanted to, we could to some of the other shops, before going to the Three Broomsticks to warm up with a butterbeer and then I was going to take ultimate good girl Lily Evans to prankster paradise, Zonko's! My thoughts were interrupted by Sirius who bade me good morning, as I sat downopposite him. Frowning at this unlikely behavior I tried to puzzle out Sirius' lack of his normal enthusiasm and energy. In true Sirius form he began to inhale some breakfast, but he was frowning slightly. Aah, Sirius Black was nervous.

"All sorted for your date with Marley?" I asked, taking note of the slightly green tinge to his face.

"If by sorted you mean almost crapping myself, then yes Prongs I'm sorted!" Sirius scowled at me.

"Who would have thought The Sirius Black would be nervous about taking a girl to Hogsmede!" Remus commented dryly as he slid into the seat beside me, while Peter sat next to Sirius, eyeing the bacon hungrily.

Sirius shrugged, as he continued stuffing himself. Nursing a strong black coffee, I tried to untie my knotted stomach.

"Alright Prongs?" Remus asked turning his attention to me.

"I'm fine," I managed to grind out, between clenched teeth.

Seeming to sense Sirius and I weren't interested in talking Remus began to eat, leaving me free to come up with everything that could go wrong on my date. Oh Merlin, a horrible thought hit me. What if Lily stood me up? Or what if she had realised overnight that I was a complete tosser and wanted to break up with me? Or what if-

Remus nudged me in the stomach, I looked up to see four girls entering the Great Hall, Marlene was leading, beaming at a stupefied Sirius, she was followed by Mary, Alice and-

My breath caught in my throat as I laid eyes on my date, if possible my stomach performed even more somersaults, a foolish grin spread across my face, which widened when Lily responded in kind.

Standing up to great her, I kissed her on the cheek as she beamed at me, taking my hand in hers.

"Hey," she said softly, her emerald eyes sparkling.

"Hey," I whispered back, "you look beautiful!"

An adorable rosy pink colour tinted Lily's cheeks and she looked down in embarrassment,

"Thanks."

I frowned slightly, using one finger I gently placed it under her chin, lifting her head up so she could see the sincerity in my eyes.

"Seriously, you're the most beautiful girl in this room, Lily."

Blushing an even darker red, Lily flashed me a beautiful smile, to my pleasure she didn't look away in embarrassment like before, but stood on tip-toe and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you James."

"Aww!" Alice crooned, while Peter mimed gagging.

Feeling a bit embarrassed myself now, I sat back down, Lily next to me in the seat I had saved her. She let my hand go, but squeezed it tightly first.

"So what are we doing today?" Lily asked enthusiastically.

"Well-" I started to reply, but was cut off by Sirius.

"James has been planning this day since he first asked you out in Third Year!" He laughed.

"Have you really?" Lily asked shyly as my supposed friends laughed.

"No of course not," I lied, not wanting to freak her out.

If I wasn't mistaken Lily's expression dropped slightly, I pushed it away as fantastical thinking. I had decided to save the best dates for another time, they were too big an action for the first date.

At five to nine, Lily reminded me we had to help Filch with the permission slips, ticking the excited students off, and making sure no one without permission was sneaking out. Filch also had a large rod that he enjoyed poking people with, to detect any Dark objects. Why anybody would be smuggling Dark objects out of the castle, Merlin only knows.

Lily merely smiled saying something about 'metal detectors' and 'x-ray machines'.

At half past nine we left Filch to at as the bulk of the students visiting Hogsmede had left. Butterflies had been gnawing on my stomach all through the half hour, and now they tripled in intensity.

"Shall we?" Lily asked with a heart stopping smile.

Summoning my usual confident smirk, I ran a hand through my hair and pulled my cloak on. Lily took my gloved hand in her own covered one and we made our way down the steps to an empty carriage. I avoided looking at the thestrals that stood harnessed up ready to draw the carriages, Lily too didn't look at them, although I knew she could see them. I had watched my Father die when I was eight years old. My parents were an older couple and Dad's health had been decreasing for almost a year before he caught Dragon pox. The disease had sapped his remaining strength and he had passed away before my eyes. Lily had seen her Grandfather die, she never told me what from.

In my short life, death had been a very real thing, the wizarding world was at war after all and both my parents had been aurors. Although, my mum retired when I was born.

Dragging my thoughts from these dark places, I held the door open for Lily and then climbed in after her, shutting the door behind me.

We talked idly although not as easily as we normally did, something I put down to nerves. We laughed about the prank Sirius had pulled on his cousin, Narssica and brother Regulus a few days ago. Narcissa had long silvery blonde hair that she was very proud of, and with a well placed charm he turned, said hair a Gryffindor red. Regulus' black hair, that was so like Sirius' own hair had been turned gold. When Professor McGonagall angrily asked why he did it, he told her he was trying to create house unity.

Next we talked a bit about Remus who's time of the month was in a few days. The very on-to-it Lily had figured Remus' 'fury little problem' out in Second Year. She also knew about the part the rest of the Marauders played when she had come across Sirius and Peter carrying my unconscious, bloody body inside, on her rounds earlier this year. At first she had been furious, that we would illegally place ourselves in so much danger and accused us of being so arrogant we believed we would get away with it. After Sirius and I explained, how much pain Remus went through and how us being there helped him, she had gone quiet and gotten a bit teary. I had been offended by her surprise at how much we cared for our friends. She then decided to forgive us and babbled on about the complex magic involved in being an animagus. When I accused her of being impressed she fiercely denied it.

* * *

When we arrived in the village, I stepped out of the carriage first then turned to help Lily down, unfortunately when she took my hand and was halfway out the carriage, I slipped, sending both of us into a large muddy puddle.

"Oh Godric Lily, I'm so sorry!" I cried, helping her up and making sure she wasn't hurt. My cheeks felt hot with embarrassment and I cursed myself inside my head. To my surprise Lily laughed, and scourified the muddy water from both of our clothes.

"Don't worry James, I'm fine," she pushed away my fussing hands, "no harm done!" Standing on her toes she planted a quick kiss on my cheek.

Laughing at my surprised look, she took my hand and towed me into the village, I followed in a daze.

We entered Honeydukes as it started to rain, the shop was packed as usual for Hogsmede weekends.

"Nice to be out of that wind!" Lily said as we waved to Dorcas and her friend Emmeliene Vance who were giggling about something.

I nodded in agreement,

"Im just going to go get some..." Lily guiltily pointed towards the fudge section, I followed behind her snagging a bag of dark chocolate, my personal favourite.

Lily began scooping some toffees and other sweets into a bag. Spotting the raspberry and white chocolate fudge I grabbed a bag and filled it with Lily's favourite.

"Here you go," I said handing it to her with a grin.

Lily blushed slightly but accepted it with a murmur of thanks.

We made our way to the counter where I insisted on paying for all of Lily's purchases, despite her protests otherwise.

"James, you didn't have to do that!" She complained as we made our way through the hoards of students to the door.

"I wanted to, Lily," I replied truthfully.

"Well you shouldn't have...but thank you," she gave me a grudging smile.

Smiling back I took her hand as we stepped back out into the driving rain and frigid wind.

Lily caught sight of my bag of chocolate and smirked at me,

"Not very healthy, Captain!" She teased.

"Even Quidditch players have a weakness for chocolate Lils," I laughed.

"Hm, chocolate is nice, but fudge is so much better!"

I gaped at her, "You did not just insult chocolate!"

Lily wiggled her eyebrows, "Yes I did, what are you going to do about it?"

I paused pretending to consider, "Well...I might just have to tickle you!" Pulling her body to me I tortured her for a few seconds, until she succeeded in wriggling away.

"That wasn't very nice, Mr Potter!" She scowled at me.

"What are you going to do about it?" I imitated her, smirking.

Lily shrugged and kissed me.

We stood there in the pouring rain for a few moments until she pulled away.

"I should tickle you more often!" I laughed, bending down to pick up the neglected Honeydukes bag from the ground.

Lily playfully slapped my arm, straightening her beret and coat.

"Where do you want to go now?" I asked her as we continued down the Main Street.

"I'm almost out of ink and I could do with some more parchment, do you mind if we pop into Scrivenshaft's?"

"Sure, I need a new quill anyway!"

Lily smiled, slipping her gloved hand into mine.

Glancing to my right and into the illuminated windows of the shops a twinge of sadness hit me as I took in the wanted posters, mainly for people wanted in connection with the Death Eaters, a group of Dark Wizards who served a man known as Lord Voldemort. The crimes were mainly for attacks against muggles or muggleborns, but in February the first attack had been made against a pureblood family, a family who actively fought Voldemort. The Prewett family, Alice's parents had been killed defending a muggleborn friend and her three children. All six had been found dead in the Prewett family home. The word 'Bloodtraitors' had been written on the wall in blood and the Dark Mark hung in the sky over the house. Since then attacks on wizarding families had become more common, attacks were normally synchronized, with perhaps twenty groups of Death Eaters breaking into different houses, all around the country, at the same time.

A squeeze of my hand brought me back to reality, Lily had seen the Wanted posters as well. Letting go of her hand, I comfortingly wrapped my arm around her shoulders instead. Lily leant into me, her own arm coming around my waist.

We were passing Madam Puddifoots, when I a horrible thought hit me, desperately praying to Merlin I cleared my throat and made sure my expression was hidden,

"After Scrivenshaft's do you want to go to Madam Puddifoots to warm up?"

Lily stopped walking, horror clearly showing on her face before, she composed it, a spark of hope kindled in my chest,

"Er...I would rather just go to the Three Broomsticks."

A relieved smile spread across my face,

"Thank Merlin, I have the best girlfriend in the world! No wonder I love you so much Lily!"

Lily burst out laughing, but I was too happy to care, and before you ask, yes Madam Pudifoots is really that bad,

"I love you too James!"

* * *

Lily and I scanned the packed pub for an empty table, it seemed everyone else was escaping the horrible weather to have a butterbeer too.

"James! Lily!" We turned to see Remus waving at us from where he was sitting with Mary, Alice and Peter. Eyeing the particularly thick crowd around the bar, I turned to Lily,

"You go sit down and I'll go get us some drinks, do you want some lunch too?"

Lily frowned at the busy bar and seeming to see the logic in my suggestion she nodded slowly, "Ok, I'll have a butterbeer and er, some split-pea soup please. Here I'll get you some money."

"No Lily, I'm paying," I smiled at her.

"James!" Lily protested, "You've bought everything!"

"I have and I'm buying this too, now go sit down!"

Lily glared at me, "Fine, but next time I'm paying!"

I nodded to keep her happy, knowing full well, I would never let that happen.

"Go sit down!" I insisted and this time Lily nodded, giving me a breathtaking smile and fleeting kiss on the cheek she turned and was soon hidden by the teeming bodies.

*Lily P.O.V.*

James was so sweet he insisted on buying me my parchment and ink as well as all my sweets from Honeydukes. I was smiling about the way he had apologised a million times for covering us both in mud and the way he was always trying to make me laugh. I would occasionally catch him staring at me, a small smile on his lips, looking at me as if I was the most beautiful person in the world. Yeah right! I was so caught up in thinking about James that I walked right into someone. Managing to steady both of us by grabbing their black clothed shoulder, I immediately started apologising,

"Oh Godric I'm so sorry! I wasn't watch-" when I realised exactly who I had banged into I stopped at once. Pushed past them and began walking away.

A hand fell on my shoulder, spinning me around,

"Is it true?" There was no emotion on his familiar face, but his eyes were dark with sadness and anger.

I searched his face for any sign of the boy who had told me all about magic, the one who promised we would be best friends forever. Sighing, I fixed him with a hard look,

"Is what true, Snape?" If he was surprised by my cold voice he didn't show it.

"Are you or are you to dating that arrogant, bullying prat Potter?"

My hands clenched into fists,

"Don't you dare insult him, he is a million times the man you are! It is none of your business who I date!" I spat.

"He doesn't care about you Lils! He only wants to get in your robes!"

The boy I had met in the park all those years ago was gone. The fury I was working to contain, was clear in my voice,

"He obviously cares about me a lot more than you do Snape!"

Turning on my heel, I strode away, before I did something I would regret, punching or hexing him for example.

Ducking behind a pillar once I had judged I was out of his sight, I lent against it, while taking a few deep breaths and composing myself.

"Lily?" A hand landed gently on my shoulder,

Thinking it was Snape, I shook them off, fixing an impassive expression on my face before I turned,

"F-frank?" I gasped, in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to surprise Ali," he said with a chuckle, which was quickly replaced by the look of concern he had been wearing before, "Are you alright, Snape wasn't bothering you was he?"

"I'm fine," I reassured him, "Alice told me you were busy with Auror training!"

My tone of voice must have been a tad accusing because Frank looked a bit guilty,

"Well I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to come or not, and I didn't want to say I could and then not show up, because that would upset Alice, so I decided to tell her I couldn't and then if I could it would be a surprise," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, we'll in that case, I'm glad you could come," I beamed at him, my grin faded, replaced by a frown, "Alice has been moping around for the last month, her nightmares about her parents have been getting worse too, and she wakes up screaming. She doesn't talk about it much, but she said that other people die in her dreams now too. Sometimes she cries out your name or Marley's or anyone else she's close too. I'm really worried about her!" I added softly.

Frank looked worried too, he opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off,

"Don't say anything to her about it. Just enjoy your day, you being here will cheer her up heaps! Now come on we're wasting time!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him through a group of arguing Hufflepuff boys to my friends' booth.

"Alice!" I sang, " Look who I found!"

Her reaction was comical, she stared at him, her mouth hanging open and then her face was split into a smile of elation, her eyes filled with tears and she threw herself at him.

"Frank!"

He hugged her tightly, before turning her head up and kissing her passionately. Remus and I politely adverted our eyes, while Mary made 'aww' sounds and Peter pretended to retch. That boy really needs a girlfriend...

"So Frank, how's Auror training going?" Remus asked a few minutes later, when the couple had broken apart.

Tearing his eyes from Alice, Frank replied,

"It's going great, very stressful and exhausting, but it's worth it to know in just over a year I'll be a fully trained Auror!"

The normal three year training had been, shortened to a year and a half due to the war and a overwhelming need for Aurors. Alice and Frank hung around for a few more minutes to say hello to James, before disappearing outside, hand in hand.

As Mary said, "probably to catch up, with a good old snog".

"Have you lot seen Padfoot and Marley?" James asked.

Remus and Peter smirked, and Mary giggled,

"Marlene had dragged him into Gladrags, last we saw him!"

The image of Sirius Black, following Marley haughtily around a clothes store had James and I laughing.

"It's good to see Alice so happy," I commented when we had recovered.

The others agreed and we began talking about Frank's Auror training, James was quiet for some time, I raised an eyebrow at him from across the table, silently asking him what was wrong, he shook his head, giving me a small smile. The conversation continued for a while, with James sitting silently, frowning at the table. Finally he stirred,

"I think, I think, I want to be an Auror," he looked at me as he said this, his beautiful hazel eyes were determined.

At first I was startled, and opened my mouth to tell him it was too dangerous, but then I shut it and actually thought about what he said. It made sense, James wasn't one to sit aside and watch others fight on his behalf, he proved that every Quidditch game. His parents had both been Aurors and apart from Transfiguration, DADA was his best subject, he was also very against muggle baiting and discrimination, the fact he was dating me, a muggleborn, was proof of that. James had grown up a lot, the change had started at the beginning of sixth year and had been gradual, not so many detentions, although he still acquired a fair number more than I approved of, no more hexing first years or Slytherins with their backs turned. The Marauders pranks were more thought out and not so much at the humiliation or pain of others. Dumbledore had seen all these changes and that was why he appointed James Head Boy. Not only did James have a strong sense of justice but he had good morals that he would stick to, as well as a charisma that I lacked. James could get up and make a persuasive, invigorating speech that swayed people to his side of an argument on the spot, while I would labour for hours to write a speech that was only half as good. He had a creativity and cunning that made the Marauders pranks so good, as well as the ability to think on his feet. Taking this, as well as James' fierce pride, loyalty and, as much as it pained me to admit it, his all round brilliance, into account, well, James would make an amazing Auror.

"You would make an amazing Auror James," I voice my thoughts, the sincerity clearly audible.

James beamed at me, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"That's a big decision James," Remus said, "but I agree with Lily, if that's what you want, there is nothing stopping you from being an Auror just as good as your Dad!"

James beamed at him as well.

"Being an Auror's pretty dangerous Mate, and I thought you wanted to play Quidditch?" Peter said nervously chewing on a fingernail.

"I don't think I could live with myself if I sat back and let Voldemort attack all these people without doing something about it, besides I have people to protect now," James glanced at me, normally I would be annoyed, I can protect myself after all, but the way James said it was so sweet that I couldn't be angry with him, especially when I could see how open and honest he was being.

"Besides, what isn't dangerous now days?" Mary sighed, "But as Remus said this is a big decision and it is a very dangerous job, don't rush into anything" she advised

"Thanks guys, I really want to make a difference in this war."

I reached out across the table and took James' hand in mine, giving him a small smile.

"Can you guys remember what our Transfiguration homework was on?" Mary asked, effectively changing the subject.

When James and my food arrived five minutes later the other three left, deciding to head back to the castle in favour of tackling our mountain of homework.

* * *

As James and I ate we idly chatted about homework, how Remus hadn't told Mary about his lycanthropy yet, and then I told him about my encounter with Severus.

James reacted with less anger than I expected, instead he squeezed my hand, and told me he was sorry Snape was such an idiot and that he loved me very much. James Potter actually has some tact, who knew?

"So what are we doing next?" I asked as we left the Three Broomsticks, the rain had eased to a light patter.

"Well," James smirked, "I'm guessing you have never been to Marauder paradise, Zonko's Joke Shop?"

"Of course not!" I laughed.

"Well I'm taking you there, you'll see just how fun pranking can be!" James informed me.

Rolling my eyes playfully I followed him down the street to the colourful store.

"Welcome to a mischief makers heaven!" James grinned as he opened the door.

My eyes boggled as I took in the groups of students, most with the mischievous grins I associated with he Marauders, who knew there were so many pranksters in Hogwarts? The air was filled with bangs, pops, laughter and explosions. Purple smoke was pouring from a fourth year girls ears as she yelled at the boy who was in hysterics in front of her.

Curious looking objects lined the shelves, there was a whole row dedicated to various potions you could slip into a persons food, I even spotted some minor love potions.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

James grinned, "It's beautiful isn't it!"

"Scary, yes! Beautiful, I'm not so sure!" I laughed.

"James!" A booming voice sounded, stopping any response James may have made.

"Lily, meet Mr Zonko himself!" He murmured to me, before stepping forward to shake the hand of a tall rather burly man, with greying dark brown hair and a mischievous gleam to his blue eyes.

"Good to see you Zonko, how's life treating you?"

"Very well thank you m'boy, and how are you? Sirius was in here before with the lovely Miss McKinnon, they said you finally got your girl," Zonko's eyes turned to me and a wide grin spread across his face, he reminded me of Professor Slughorn for some unknown reason, maybe it was the booming voice and the way he said 'm'boy'.

"Ah! You must be the famous Lily Evans, you are every bit as beautiful as James described! It's great to finally meet you!"

I smiled happily, shooting James a look, he blushed red and ran a hand through his hair, giggling at him I took Mr Zonko's offered hand.

"Thank you! I must say you yourself are a bit of a legend at Hogwarts," I admitted, it was unusual to meet the man who invented most of the things I confiscated.

Cue the booming laugh,"I assume you are referring to my products, Sirius tells me you are Head Girl, you haven't come here to give me detention have you?" The twinkle in his eye showed he was teasing me.

Flushing slightly I shook my head, "I wouldn't dream of it, although I won't deny the trouble you've caused me!"

"My apologises Lily, now is there anything I can get you? On the house of course, I only charge the already corrupt!" He gave a pointed look at James here, who had the decency to blush again.

"Oh, I don't know, Mr Zonko, what do you recommend for a Head Girl who has the misfortune of being in a relationship with this one," I jerked a thumb at James, who looked affronted.

Zonko laughed again, "Well Miss Evans, one can never go wrong with a smoke bomb, if you're in need of a quick escape just smash it on the ground and run!" He handed me a dark grey round object with the Zonko's label on it.

"Why thank you, I'm sure this will come in handy some time," I laughed.

James also purchased a few things, I purposely didn't look to closely at exactly what he was buying. True to his word, Zonko charged James two galleons eleven sickles and four knuts and gave me my smoke bomb for free.

"Well that was an interesting experience," I grinned as we left the shop, waving to Mr Zonko.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, everyone should visit Zonko's once in their life!"

"Yes, thanks for taking me. You and Mr Zonko seemed quite close..."

"Uh, yeah, he was a friend of my Dad's from school, they always had a dream of opening a joke shop together, but Dad decided to become an Auror instead."

James looked a bit sad a the mention of his deceased father, but perked up again,

"He really liked you, I could tell!"

"I'm glad!" I laughed.

"Shall we head back to the castle now?" James asked.

"Yeah, so long as there's nothing else you want to do?"

"Nope, I've had enough of this weather anyway!"

We walked hand in hand down a side street a shortcut to the carriages, I was opening my mouth to thank James for a lovely day, when a group of six Slytherins stepped out in front of us, wands drawn, James tensed up beside me and my hand immediately clasped my own wand in my pocket.

"Not so fast Mudblood!" One of them called, Tmothy Nott I think his name was, I'm pretty sure he was the Keeper on the Slytherin House Quidditch Team.

James was practically spitting beside me, I glanced at him and from the corner of my mouth whispered,

"Don't rise to it! That's what they want!"

His friends jeered around him, I recognised Capricus Mulciber, Straton Avery, Regulus Black, Evan Rosier and- my heart shuddered- Severus Snape.

"What do you want Nott?" James growled, I squeezed his hand.

"Well you humiliated us in Quidditch last week so we decided to teach you a lesson!" Rosier smirked.

"You don't need any help being humiliated Rosier!" I sassed at him.

"Shut your fucking mouth Mudblood!" Mulciber yelled at me.

"Defending your boyfriend, how sweet!" I snarled.

James squeezed my hand, telling me not to gode them too much.

"I said SHUT UP!" Mulciber's face turned a purple colour with rage.

I snorted.

"So six on two, that's so honorable of you!" I said sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up Mudblood! Stupefy!"

I blocked his spell with a lazy flick of my wand.

"Lily..." James said uneasily, his wand was at the ready and he was in the dueling position, but he seemed more worried about me.

"Is that the best you've got," I sniggered, maybe not so smart when I think about it now.

"You little bitch!" Mulciber spat, we had a bit of history, he didn't like me from the start, and after a few incidents got back at me by attacking and using the Cruciatus Curse on Mary in fifth year. Ever sine I had loathed him. So yeah, I wasn't exactly myself when I goaded him into sending hexes at me. His friends quickly jumped into the fray, and James as well. Both of us were holding our own, but I knew we couldn't keep this up, six against two is only good odds if you're part of the six.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled Rosier blocked it, but was caught unawares by James' Conjunctivitis Curse.

I sent a Knockback jinx at Mulciber and watched him fly backwards in satisfaction, turning to help James, I heard a familiar voice yell,

"Sectumsempra!"

James who was blocking a stunning spell was helpless to stop the hex, so I did the only possible thing, I leapt in front of him. There was a burning pain in my stomach, that made me want to scream then a lesser pain in my shoulder where another jinx hit me, I was flying backwards, then I slammed against something and the burning fire spread, to my head and back, I heard someone shout my name, then another spell hit me. Now I screamed, white hot knives were stabbing into my skin, every thing else faded away, it was only me and the pain-demon. How I screamed, the horrible sound filled my ears, my vision was laced with red, somewhere in the back of my mind, I told myself not to scream, to be strong, there was someone I had to be strong for. But even that thought, the pain overcame. It seemed to go on forever, stripping me of all sanity, I begged for it to stop only once, even in this state, I was stubborn. It worried me when the pain began to fade and the red turned to black. I tried to hold onto the pain, but it slipped away and the black began to drown me. Weighing me down until I knew no more.

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for reading my story!**

**So a bit of a cliffhanger for you guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while, you wouldn't believe what I went through to get this up today. I spent almost four hours finishing writing this yesterday and woke up this morning to find it GONE! The whole thing! Anyway, I spent most of the day rewriting this, so I really hope you guys like it!**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up later this week, remember reviews motivate me to write faster!**

**Thanks to all those who favourited/followed me or this story and an extra special thank you to those of you who reviewed!**

**Thanks again**

**-Infinity Lily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Also a warning, there is violence and torture in this, as well as a bit of blood.**

* * *

_**Last time on Rain:**_

_It seemed to go on forever, stripping me of all sanity, I begged for it to stop only once, even in this state, I was stubborn. It worried me when the pain began to fade and the red turned to black. I tried to hold onto the pain, but it slipped away and the black began to drown me. Weighing me down until I knew no more._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**James POV**

"LILY! NO!" The ragged scream was torn from my throat as I watched Snape tear Lily's stomach open, Avery sent a Knockback Jinx at her, making her spiral back and hit the wall of the alleyway with a sickening crunch. Blood was pooling around her body, I only managed one step towards her before a Body Binding Curse hit me, I toppled to the ground unable to move.

_Lily._

Someone kicked my rigid body, once, twice and then a third time. If I was able to I would have rolled away, but I was powerless to stop them.

_Lily._

A dull pain formed in my side, my ribs protesting about the brutal treatment they were receiving. Someone hurled me up, so I could see Lily's body, a tremor wracked her form. She was still conscious.

_Lily_.

A wand was jabbed under my chin, Nott. He shoved his face in mine, his foul breath fogging my glasses slightly. Then he murmured a spell, I was raised up in the air,

"Enjoy the show, Potter!" He laughed maliciously.

_Lily._

Mulciber was advancing on her trembling body, his wand raised and a twisted smile on his face. The Slytherins below me laughed. I tried with all my strength to break free of Nott's spell, but it was useless. I tried wandless and silent spells, but I was powerless.

One of the Slytherins below, sent a hex at me, soon they all joined in slamming me against a wall, spinning me round and round, sending stinging hexes at me.

_Lily_.

Then Regulus, my best friend's brother who looked so like him, yelled,

"Diffindo!" Splitting my shoulder open.

His friends laughed and soon I had gashes all over my body, blood dripped to the ground from my shoulder, legs, chest and forehead.

Nott slammed me into the wall again causing my bruised ribs to erupt in pain, and that's when I heard it,

"Crucio!" Mulciber shouted, but his wand wasn't pointed at me it was pointed at...

_Lily._

A horrifying, terrible bloodcurdling scream cut through the air, as Lily's body writhed and her eyes rolled back. My heart broke in that one instance.

_Lily_.

The Slytherins below me laughed, and Nott moved me closer so I was right above Lily. The body binding curse kept me staring straight at her. Those screams, I had never herd anything like them, they were so tortured, so full of pain and anguish and they were coming from the mouth of the girl I loved. Hot tears began to pour down my cheeks, I fought against my restraints, screaming her name over and over again in my head.

_Lily_.

Finally her body went limp and her screams were silenced. An overwhelming fear gripped me, drowning any other emotion, I thought she was dead. Maybe that's what gave me the power to do what I did next. I wanted to kill every last one of them, they had tortured her, maybe to insanity or death.

_Lily_.

A fire built within me, and in an instant every spell restraining me broke, a wave of pure energy erupted from me, I howled, pouring all my strength, pain, fear and overwhelming fury into this one spell. I lost control of my magic, my eyes rolled back into my head, and I fell to the ground, landing in a pool of mine and Lily's blood.

_Lily_.

Using the last of my strength I lifted my head, the six Slytherins were lying unconscious or dead, my eyes fixed on my wand, which was lying a few feet away. Painfully, and slowly, I dragged myself to it, knowing my speed could determine whether Lily lived or died.

_Lily_.

After what felt like eternity, my fingers brushed the smooth familiar wood.

"Expecto Patronum," I croaked.

It seemed that anger worked just as well as happiness, or maybe my need was so great that it just had to work. Whichever way, Prongs burst forth, he turned to me, bowing his regal head.

_Lily_.

"Sirius," I exhaled in a puff of air.

Seeming to nod, Prongs turned to mist, flying down the street and out of sight.

_Lily_.

I had to help her, unconsciousness threatened to claim me, promising a release from the pain. I struggled to move back to her side, but I was too weak.

_Lily_.

Black engulfed my senses, and I felt myself slipping away.

_Lily_.

* * *

**Sirius' P.O.V**

I knew something was wrong before Prongs appeared, a tightness in my stomach and a sense of danger. Marlene and I were making our way down Main Street, past the Station to the carriages when, the glowing misty orb, shot in front of me. The mist enlarged taking the shape of the familiar stag.

"Sirius..." James' voice sounded so broken, so exhausted and filled with pain.

Marlene gasped beside me, her skin going pale,

"Come on," I whispered.

Together and without a second thought we drew our wands and sprinted down the street following the stag.

I had prepared myself for the worst but what Marlene and I found was even more horrible.

Marlene began gasping, her breath shaky and irregular. She ran to Lily, who along with everyone else was unconscious. Both Lily and James lay in a pool of blood and it was possible to see where James had dragged himself to reach his wand which lay just in front of his outstretched hand.

"Expecto Patronum," I whispered, my voice hollow.

The normally bounding excitable dog appeared, fading slightly, fixing James' expression after Lily kissed him in mind, Marlene's happy smile and Remus' knowing smirk, I sent Padfoot to get Dumbledore.

"There's been an attack," my voice broke slightly, "Lily and James are in desperate need of help, their lives are in danger!"

Marlene was trembling, as she searched Lily's neck for a pulse, finally a relieved expression crossed her face,

"We need to hurry!" Was all she said as she moved to James.

I took in the six Slytherins, my heart broke when I recognized my little brother lying among his friends, I felt as if I had failed, I should have spent more time at home during the holidays, I shouldn't have run away, I should have put up with the torture, I should have saved him, from the crazed whispering of our twisted family. I couldn't stop myself from, feeling for a pulse on his wrist, there it was, hammering against my fingers, thundering in my ears, mocking me. It was him, my brother had almost killed my best friend, my brother in all but blood. I wanted to throw my head back an howl, Regulus, a child, only just turned sixteen had inflicted these horrible injuries. I wanted to fall to my knees an beg the forgiveness of both my brothers. Both whom I had failed to protect from the Dark Lord's influence. I wanted to curl into a ball and cry, it wasn't fair, why would Regulus do this? Why had I done this to him? Why had I abandoned him? I wanted to mourn the death of the wide eyed boy who I had taken hundreds of beatings for, the boy with the lopsided mischievous smile whom I had tried to shield from my families cruel and sick punishments.

I did none of these things. Instead I moved away from the unconscious form of my sibling and towards my brother's broken body. James' skin was almost deathly pale, if they didn't get help quickly both he and Lily would bleed to death.

"What do we do?" Marlene asked, her voice broken.

I took in the six Slytherins, avoiding looking at Regulus' face, apart from being unconscious they appeared to be uninjured.

"Leave them here," I pointed to the Slytherins, picking up James and Lily's familiar wands and the frames of James' glasses, I stuffed them in my pocket.

"Mobilicorpus!" I levitated James from the ground and caught his still form.

Marlene did the same with Lily's fortunately light frame.

"We're going to have to Apparate," I said grimly, I knew that this was very dangerous as we could just as easily splinch ourselves and our friends, but what choice did we have. Lily and James were nearly dead.

Marlene looked me straight in the eye, her blue ones, were huge with fear, but were also steeled with determination.

"Together," she said.

Grasping her arm and holding James tightly with the other, I turned on the spot, fixing the gates of Hogwarts in my mind. The uncomfortable suffocatingly tight feeling of disapparation pressed down on me. There was a sharp crack, and my feet found ground again, the combined weight of myself and James caused me to stumble, only Marlene's grip on my arm stopped me from falling.

"Mobilicorpus," Marlene and I murmured, we ran as fast as we dared, while levitating our wounded friends through the gates, past Hagrid's hut and up the hill.

I glanced at Marlene her face was deathly pale and she was whimpering quietly. Grasping her hand for a brief second I gave it a squeeze.

"Everything will be ok," I don't know if I was trying to convince her or myself.

Marlene's bottom lip quivered, I knew she was trying hard not to cry,

"Marley, I promise they'll be alright!" I felt tears begin to prickle at my own eyes, but I forced them back, I had to stay strong. Marlene, James and Lily were depending on it.

"Oh Merlin!" We looked up to see Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey hurrying towards us.

"They need help, especially Lily!" I shouted at them.

Madam Pomfrey conjured up two stretchers and then, with McGonagall's help began levitating them towards the castle. Both women moved faster than I had ever seen before.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir! There are six unconscious but unhurt Slytherins in the alleyway behind Zonko's!" I told the Headmaster as we followed behind the women and their patients.

"Thank you Sirius, I have already sent Professor's Flitwick, Slughorn and Willock to bring them back here. I understand that you will want to make sure Mr Potter and Miss Evans are alright, I have a few matters to attend to, but would you and Miss McKinnon please come to my office in forty minutes? I need to hear your accounts of what has happened."

"Of course Sir," I wasn't surprised to hear that Dumbledore already knew where the Slytherins were, he was the most brilliant wizard of all time.

"It might be best if you wait out here for a while, Poppy tends to get rather protective of her patients," Dumbledore advised as we came to the Hospital Wing.

I nodded reluctantly acknowledging the truth in his statement. Dumbledore gave us each a small reassuring smile before he closed the doors of the Hospital Wing leaving me to turn to Marlene.

Her face immediately crumpled, I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her, as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Shh, Marley, it's over, they'll be alright. You were so brave and strong, I couldn't have done this without you," I kissed the top of her head, finding safety and security in her familiar embrace.

Marlene eventually stopped sobbing, but I held onto her, until she pulled away. Giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, I lead her to a bench, where we sat down, my arm still around her.

We sat in silence, with Marlene giving the occasional sniff, ten minutes later Professor Dumbledore exited the Hospital Wing, Marlene and I surged to our feet.

"Are they ok?" I asked.

Dumbledore gave us another smile, "They will recover, physically Mr Potter will be well in about four days, Poppy mended his broken leg, cracked ribs and skull as well as all his cuts. Miss Evans however," Dumbledore looked grave, "There is evidence that she has had the Cruciatus Curse performed on her, possibly for a long period of time. We have been unable to fully mend her stomach, it was caused by Dark Magic, and that leaves a stain that can't be easily fixed, Madam Pomfrey is trying to find a way to mend it now, her bones however are being sown back together as we speak. Madam Pomfrey is confident Lily will be physically fit in about two weeks, however until she wakes up, we don't know or sure if there is any mental damage, and even if there isn't the Cruciatus curses effects don't stop when the spell does. There is little we can do to fix that, only time, love and security can heal that wound."

"You mean, Lily could be mentally damaged, she might not remember who she is?" Marlene asked.

Dumbledore nodded his eyes filled with sorrow.

The implications of what Dumbledore said horrified and terrified me, I could think of no worse fate, to be alive, but unable to remember the faces of the people you loved the sound of their voice and even your own name. Marlene slipped her cold hand into mine, it helped me not to feel so alone.

"W-what about James? Has he been..." I trailed off not wanting to put what Lily had been through into words.

"We can not tell for certain, but no, we do not think Mr Potter was tortured in the same way as Miss Evans. However, seeing somebody you love in that much pain and being powerless to stop it, that Mr Black, can be an even worse form of torture."

I thought about this, James loved Lily more than he loved himself, seeing her in pain...it would have killed him. Especially since he could do nothing to save her. I frowned, but he must have, somehow he had saved Lily. The Slytherins would not be so idiotic as to leave James with his wand, so he must have sent the patronous after defeating the Slytherins and reclaiming his wand . Yet he had knocked them unconscious without a weapon while almost bleeding to death!

"Professor, how..." I struggled to put my thoughts into words, "Surely in his state James could not have...he couldn't possibly have overpowered those people! And especially not without his wand! It doesn't make sense!"

"He would have been restrained as well, and without magic...Sirius is right not even James could take on six men with a preference for dark magic and a sick pleasure in causing pain, without a wand and defeat them. Even when he isn't injured!" Marlene agreed.

Both of us looked at Dumbledore waiting for an answer. Dumbledore's face was haggard, he looked more exhausted than I had ever seen him. He looked old. This scared me, he always seemed so timeless, without Dumbledore we stood no chance in this war. Without Dumbledore, Hogwarts would be overrun by Death Eaters. His blue eyes framed by the half moon spectacles were as lively as ever, Dumbledore wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Mr Black, do you believe that a wand in necessary for all magic?"

This threw me, of course a wand was needed for magic, what was the point of it otherwise? But then I thought of a broomstick and James' Invisibility Cloak, they didn't have wands making them invisible, or able to fly, and what of ghosts. Lily told me there were none in the Muggle world, she said that most Muggle's didn't even believe they existed!

"No," it sounded more like a question than a statement, so I repeated it with more force, "no, broomsticks fly without a wand, dragons breathe fire without wands and the Whomping Willow has no wand."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, but Marlene just looked confused, and I was too,

"Professor, are you saying that James performed magic without a wand?"

"I have said nothing, it is you who said magic was possible without a wand," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like he was having a private joke.

This confused me, but I persisted, "But it's impossible for a person to perform and control magic without a wand! Otherwise what's the point of having one?"

"What of underage magic?" Dumbledore asked, I was beginning to grow annoyed with the way he seemed to be laughing at me.

"You can't control that!" I protested.

"Lily could."

Marlene had been silent for so long I had almost forgotten she was there,

"S-she could?" I asked stupefied.

"I didn't know it was possible either, but Lily showed me in First Year, she could make flowers open and close their petals and make objects fly towards her."

"Wow! How come Lily could do that, I've never heard of anyone doing that, and Lily is Muggleborn!"

Again we simultaneously turned to Dumbledore for an explanation,

"Controlling wandless magic is very rare, it is the sign of an exceptional witch or wizard. It is an almost impossible skill to learn, you must be born with it," Dumbledore paused fixing those piercing eyes on us, "What I am about to tell you is not widely known, it could cause a lot of harm, especially by those who do not fully understand it. I trust you will remember this, if you feel the desire to repeat it to someone."

Marlene silently nodded, showing we understood his warning. Dumbledore waited a few moments longer to make sure we understood how serious he was.

"Magic is a form of energy, it exists in every living thing, what Muggles call scientists have come very close to discovering this on a number of occasions and only at the Ministry's intervention has it stopped what could become the bloodiest war in all of history. Every form of life has magic at the centre of its being, which means that every living thing, theoretically, has the ability to perform magic."

This information hit me like a ton of bricks, I openly gaped at Dumbledore. I could see how this would cause damage in the wrong hands.

"Of course lack of intelligence has stopped plants and animals from developing this magic, but the sixth sense some animals have is actually the help of magic. As for humans, there was once a time when we too lacked the intelligence to use magic. Over time we evolved and soon we began to use our skill, to the bare minimum, for survival. The discovery of fire was one such instance. Again we evolved and a small percentage of the population began to exercise some forms of control over their power. Then one of those who could control their magic discovered that by using something to concentrate the power, casting spells and using magic became easier. Thus the wand was invented. By using this tool the inventor, taught his tribe to use magic, he or she taught them to defend those who were unable to use their power. The significantly larger portion of the population, remained unable to perform magic and over time became ignorant to their skill, until it was forgotten all together. Those who were taught the skill, evolved again, they became more aware of their power, so that new generations had the ability to perform magic. But evolution meant that most of us became dependent on wands to even use magic and of the very small percentage that could use magic without a wand, only a tiny percentage could control it. Muggleborns are the descendants of the group who were unable to control magic. Once everyone was born with the ability, but now there are only a few who are aware of their talent and have the ability to use it. In a way it makes them superior to the Purebloods, whose ancestors were taught to use their magic. Muggleborns are not the product of inbreeding, but almost all that remains of the old times when everyone had the ability to use magic. The only other sign of the old times is that in every generation there is five or six people that can use magic without a wand. Of those five or six, one or two, or perhaps none can control their gift. Lily is truly a unique witch, evidence of the old ways is clear in two elements of her being. James, I believe has the ability to use magic, without a wand, but not to control it. Only when he is experiencing great pain or anger is this instinctual skill triggered. A survival instinct, you might say."

I shut my eyes, trying to process all Dumbledore had said, only one thing stuck,

"So the whole Mudblood thing, the whole discrimination against Muggleborns is absolute bullshit!"

The fact that Marlene didn't tell me off for my coarse language shows how shocked she was.

Dumbledore inclined his head, but didn't reply, he seemed to want me to make my own decisions regarding the information he had given us.

My brain whirled, it didn't surprise me Lily was a special witch, she had always appeared to be very powerful. And James too, was a very talented wizard. Trust those two to be the ones who didn't evolve along with the normal people. James would loathe to be considered as boring as the rest of us and although Lily seemed to genuinely want to fit in and didn't try to stick out, she lost that battle when she was born with red hair.

"I can see I have given you much to consider, I must go speak with Mr Nott, Rosier, Snape, Mulciber, Avery and Black, if you would please come to my office in ten minutes, I will need to hear your version of the story," he reminded us, before sweeping down the corridor.

My gut twisted at _his_ name, my throat tightened, Regulus. My baby brother was about to be punished for his actions as a supporter of the Dark Lord. Guilt, pain and sorrow crushed me and when Dumbledore had rounded the corner it was my turn to cry into the arms of one of the only people who loved me as much as I loved them. The pain didn't leave altogether, but soon an inferno of fury built up within me, I would get my revenge on my family. For turning an innocent mischievous child into a twisted, pain-loving psycho, I would make them pay. Especially the one who started it all, the one who tried to teach a thirteen year old me and an eleven year old Regulus to torture living things. The one who had made a child watch while his older brother was tortured in place of the animal she tried to make them hurt. The one whose laugh haunted my nightmares. Bellatrix Black would pay. I would kill her, unless killed me first.

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for reading my story and an extra special thanks to all the people who favourited/followed me or this story last chapter. Also an extra huge thank you to the two guests who reviewed as well as Awesome and the-kermit-kid, you guys are amazing!**

**Please REVIEW an tell me what you think!**

**-Infinity Lily**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter**

**ALSO: I'm thinking about renaming this 'The Rain Will Fall' and doing a prequel and sequel, the prequel would be called 'Before the Storm' and the Sequel 'The Storm Will Pass'. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Marlene's POV**

I was sick with worry. Lily could lose her mind! She might go insane! And we wouldn't know until she woke up. And her stomach! Dumbledore had said it was the work of Dark Magic. I knew, better than most how Dark Magic could have lasting affects. My Father, had been an auror, two years ago, he had been hit by a curse that had damaged his spinal cord, beyond even magical repair. He was paralysed from the neck down, and confined to a muggle invention called a wheelchair. My Mother had to leave her job in the Department of International Magical Cooperation to care for him. I was terrified Lily might have chronic damage as well. What if she was unable to have kids! Or couldn't eat properly!

And as for mental damage, even if her brain remained functioning, and she suffered no memory loss, the trauma itself would have lasting effects. Madam Pomfrey had warned, Lily and James would both be paranoid, the slightest thing could scare them and she warned that some things might trigger memories of the incident, she said emotional stress, like feeling threatened, or scared or overwhelmed and visual triggers, like seeing their attackers could make them relive the pain. She said, that Lily would be especially prone to something called Chronic Pain Disorder, which was when your nerves send memories if the pain to your brain resulting in false pain messages. The thought that your own body could turn against you in this way made me shudder. How would you know what was real, what to believe?

Poor Sirius has been beating himself up over the incident he has a weird idea that he could have prevented the whole thing. The fact that his own brother was the one to inflict such pain only increases his guilt. My best friend, cousin and boyfriend are all hurt and it has been wearing me down. It has been six days since the attack and Sirius has refused to leave James' side. Worry lines were beginning to appear on Madam Pomfrey's face, we all knew that James at least should have woken already. After Sirius cried onto my shoulder, the bond between us has only strengthened, at first he was embarrassed, as if I would condemn him for showing weakness.

The visit to Dumbledore's office was awful, all six of the Slytherins who attacked our friends were sitting on one side of the room. I think it was only Dumbledore and McGonagall's presence as well as my tight grip on his hand, that stopped Sirius from leaping over and strangling his brother. After we had explained all we had seen, with Sirius offering his memories as proof, it was decided that without Lily and James' accounts nothing could be done. I wanted to hex the stupid self-satisfied smirk off Rosier's admittedly handsome face. Sirius had been furious, arguing heatedly with both Professors, he demanded to know where the justice in letting the Slytherins interact with more students was. Then when Dumbledore reminded him they would been disciplinary probation, until the full story could be put to the School Counselors, Sirius argued that Rosier and his brother should have their prefect roles taken away. At this Rosier argued hotly that they could not do that as their was no evidence to say they were even responsible. I lost it, screaming that my best friend had been tortured and that he was found at the scene, I used some language that my Mother would have been horrified to hear coming from my mouth. It was only when Mulciber began yelling back at me, his language even fouler than mine, that Sirius drew his wand:

"Say that again!" He had dared.

It had been Regulus who had responded, his words dripped with poison, the words that would cut Sirius' heart to shreds,

"Shut your mouth you fucking Bloodtraitor! You betrayed us! You betrayed your family! You should be one of us! But instead you befriend Mudloods and Bloodtraitor scum! What is wrong with you Sirius! You broke Mother's heart when you left! You left Sirius! Bella wants to kill you! You had everything, you could ever want! But you betrayed us!"

"Regulus..." Sirius sounded so broken, I wanted to take him in my arms and protect him, tell him everything would be ok, to tell him I loved him.

"SHUT UP!" Regulus roared, " You left us! You left me! You are filth! Scum! Unworthy to look upon us, let alone claim our name! You are not a Black! You are worse than the Mudblood Evans! And I hate you!" His face was twisted with anger and hate, but I could see a glimmer of pain in those oh-so familiar grey eyes.

Sirius' eyes showed all the pain and sorrow he felt, but his expression was one of cool anger, "You are no brother of mine. I am ashamed to share your blood! The Blood of the Most Noble Ancient House of Black!" He spat out the name, " In my eyes is dirtier than any Muggles! And I loathe having to bare that name!"

Regulus lunged at Sirius, his eyes flashing with fury. I had grabbed the back of his robes, trying to hurl him off and when that failed I clawed at any part of skin I could find, my fingernails leaving bloody scratches.

Before any of the other Slytherins could join the fray, Dumbledore separated the boys. McGonagall yelled at us for a while, before Dumbledore dismissed Sirius and Regulus to the Hospital Wing, with McGonagall as sporting a bloody lip and Regulus gashes on his left cheek, neck and arms.

Dumbledore warned the Slytherins that they would be closely watched from now on and that they were not allowed out of their Common Room except for classes and meals. Rosier would be suspended from Prefect rounds and some of the others from the Quidditch Team, while they were on probation. Also none of them were allowed to visit Hogsmede for the rest of the year. I reflected ruefully that James might consider the whole attack worth it since that took out almost all the Slytherin Team. Dumbledore then sent them to the Hospital Wing to be checked over. I felt distinctly uncomfortable under all the furious glares that were directed my way. When all the Slytherins had left Dumbledore told me to sit down. I did so, nervously perching on the edge of the seat.

"Miss McKinnon, I just wanted to commend you on your actions today, you and Mr Black responded to very emotionally trying circumstances with quick thinking and bravery. I was wondering what profession you have chosen to peruse after leaving Hogwarts?"

I felt tongue-tied, this was not what I had expected, "Er, thank you for that Sir, I haven't quite decided yet, I would love to play Quidditch, but with the war, I want to do something worthwhile, so I thought to go into the Ministry..." I trailed off uncomfortably.

Dumbledore folded his hands on the desk, his piercing eyes seemed to be scanning my mind and my soul,

"Have you considered," he said slowly, "going into the Auror department?"

"Oh, I-I w-well," I stuttered in shock, truthfully I had, but I never thought I would be good enough, you needed such high NEWTS, "I had, but I don't think I am capable enough Sir," I confessed.

"The quick thinking under pressure that you demonstrated, especially in such a personal situation is exactly what is looked for in an Auror. You should think on it Miss McKinnon, you would make a very fine Auror," he gave me a small smile.

"Thank you Sir, I will," I stood up to leave, and was almost at the door when Dumbledore's next words reached me, causing me to turn and look at the Headmaster,

"Marlene, be on your guard." His eyes bored into me, they showed how serisous he was, "And don't let Sirius or James do anything foolish. Make sure neither you, Miss Prewett, Mr Black, Lupin or Pettigrew go anywhere alone and make especially sure Mr Potter, Miss MacDonald and Miss Evans go with someone everywhere. These are dark times, especially for Muggle-borns and these events have proved that not even Hogwarts remains untouched, you must be alert. Make sure your wand is on you at all times. Pass my message on to your friends. And Marlene, look out for the younger students, many will become victims to the loss of family and I fear even within these walls they will not remain unaffected by Dark Magic."

"I will Professor. I want to fight these people, what they are doing...it is wrong and I won't sit back and let it happen."

"Thank you, I would no expect any less of you, now I won't keep you any longer, I suspect you will want to return to the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore looked thoughtful, but his eyes had regained their normal twinkle.

"Goodbye Professor."

* * *

Rubbing my tired eyes with my free hand, I adjusted my grip on the bag I was carrying. For the past few days I had fetched food from the kitchens for myself and Sirius as well as any of our other friends who were sitting in the Hospital Wing at the time. Sirius would not leave James' bed, not even for meals, so to make sure he kept eating I brought him food myself. Neither Sirius or I had been to a whole school meal or any classes since the incident, Alice had been to only a few classes and Mary and Remus only went because Lily would probably freak out about how much school she had missed, so they were taking notes for her. They were also our eyes and ears in the school, at dinner after the Hogsmede visit and the attack, Dumbledore had apparently spoken to the school, Mary said he had warned the students about the Dark forces that were building outside the school he had told them that they had to be on their guard at all times. The evening Curfew had been changed to an earlier time and all prefect rounds had been increased. From an hour and a half after the nine o'clock curfew the Professors would patrol the corridors and he informed them that being discovered out of your Common Room after hours could result in immediate suspension and possible expulsion. He had then said, that as much as he wished to ignore it he was aware that some of the students would eventually join the Dark forces and he had very calmly informed them that any acts of Dark magic in the school would not be tolerated and would result in grave punishment.

Sighing I started up the stairs of the Clock Tower, the atmosphere in the school was so tense, First Years scuttled around in huge packs and hardly spoke a word, most of the older students were pale faced and looked exhausted. Tension was so high, that most people walked around holding their wands in their hands. The Prefects especially looked ready to collapse, Remus diligently went to every class and took perfect notes before he rushed a hurried dinner and patrolled for three hours, then he hurried up to the hospital wing, where he stayed for half an our maximum, collected Mary and headed back to the Common Room to tackle the mountain of homework NEWT students were set. He really was amazing, but it was really taking its toll, his face was ashen except for the dark purple rings under his eyes. He constantly looked like he was going to collapse.

What didn't help was that ever since her own attack by Mulciber, Mary had been paranoid and prone to nervous break downs, she had finally been getting better, but this new attack on our friends had reawakened her fears. Unlike Sirius, who slept in the Hospital Wing, (much to Madam Pomfrey's dismay) I trudged back to my dorm and collapsed into my bed every night, only to be woken a few hours later by Mary's tortured screams. Alice and I would sit up with her, rubbing her back and telling her it was alright and it was just a dream. After three days of only two hours sleep, Alice and I began an unspoken roster. We would both be there when Mary woke, gasping, sweating and crying, then one of us would go back to bed, while the other one held her hand, until around three am when we would swap roles. As it was I still felt like I was a walking dead. The emotional stress and tense atmosphere was exhausting enough without two of your best friends unconscious and two others having nervous break downs. I felt like I was very close to one myself. Throughout all of it, Alice was the only constant, a tower of strength. Seeing Frank again had really boosted her spirits, she would make Mary smile, Remus give a tired laugh and even help smooth the lines on Sirius' face. She didn't escape the exhaustion we all faced, but rather channeled it into staying her positive, bubbly self. Whenever she thought no one was watching, her face would fall and her shoulders would sag. We couldn't keep going for much longer.

The sound of my name being called made me turn,

"Miss McKinnon!" Professor McGonagall was hurrying towards me.

"Hello Professor," even my voice sounded dead.

She stopped in front of me a look of maternal concern on her face,

"Marlene," she placed a hand on my shoulder, "You can't help anyone if you collapse from exhaustion," McGonagall had always been a motherly figure to both James and I, his Father and my Mother were siblings and our Mums and McGonagall had been best friends at Hogwarts, although James' Mum had been in Ravenclaw. In fact McGonagall was both James' and my older brother Aaron's godmother. I think I was starved for motherly love, my own Mother was always so consumed with my Father, the bag dropped from my hand and I wrapped my arms around her thin frame. Ever since her husband died Minerva had never been a huggy sort of person, but maybe she recognised my need, because she tentatively squeezed me back.

We stood silently for a moment, until I pulled away,

"I'm scared Minnie," I whispered, ashamed.

My uncle Charlus Potter had been the first one to come up with the nickname; from a young age James had seen that it annoyed Minerva and taken to calling her that all the time, it caught on.

She grasped my hand giving it a squeeze, "It's alright to be afraid Marlene, even Gryffindors are scared sometimes. Being a Gryffindor only means that even though you are frightened you stay strong for the people you love," she gave me a small sad smile, "You remind me so much of Charlotte, you really are your Mothers daughter."

This was high praise, especially from Minerva, she always acted so strict and severe, but I knew that underneath the hard shell, that had built up since El's, (her husband) death, she was kind and gentle. And being compared to my beautiful, elegant and regal Mother, with her porcelain skin and sheet of blonde hair that fell in soft curls, her aristocratic face structure and calm expression. When I normally had a tangle of wild blonde corkscrew locks and would much rather be out playing laying Quidditch with James and Aaron than organizing Dinner Parties, sitting up straight and pretending to be interested in standard cauldron thickness.

Minerva was still looking at me in concern her green eyes beseeching me to see reason,

"I will take this to Sirius, and I'll make sure he eats it, you go and sleep. And if anything happens to Lily or James I will make sure Alice wakes you up." She spoke gently, but her eyes flashed daring me to disagree.

I hesitated, it seemed selfish to go have a sleep and pretend everything was just dandy, but my bed sounded so nice...

"Marlene, you can't keep going like this, you're no good to anyone, not when you're this tired! Now go!" She picked the bag of food up from the ground and made shooing motions with her hand.

I walked in a daze back to the Common Room, then a small rare smile graced my lips, Sirius would never believe it, McGonagall with a maternal side. I shuffled through the relatively full Common Room, tiredly climbed the stairs and without bothering to remove my shoes, collapsed into my Four-Poster Bed. My eyes were shut and I was asleep in an instance.

When I woke up it was to Mary's screams of terror, dragging myself from my warm, comfortable bed, I hurried to her side.

"Shh Mary it's alright, it wasn't real," I said pulling her into my arms.

A sleepy eyed Alice perched on the edge of the bed, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"This time it was different," Mary gasped after a few minutes, "I think it was Voldemort, this man with deathly pale skin, horrible red eyes and snake slits for a nose, he was telling Lily to step aside. She was crying and begging, she looked a few years older and she was standing in front of a cot. She- she kept saying, "Not Harry, please not Harry!"." Mary choked on her tears, and was silent for a moment, then, "He told her to stand aside again, a-and then, and then, h-he k-k-killed her!" Mary wailed.

My blue eyes met Alice's grey ones, she looked just as shocked and scared as I felt.

"Shh, it was just a dream," I murmured, "Lily is alright."

But something about the dream, didn't feel right, I felt a odd sensation rising in me. Was it possible that Mary had seen the future? No. She can't have. Lily was fine, perfectly fine. Apart from being unconscious after being tortured, she was absolutely great. Wasn't she?

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for reading and thanks to all the people who Followed/Favourited me or this story, you guys rock! Also an extra special thanks to all reviewers, especially Guest: Emmaline, I fixed up the spelling mistake you pointed out, a huge thanks for your awesome support!**

**This is sort of a shortish filler chapter, next one James will wake up! What did you think of McGonagall? I always thought she would have a maternal side. Please REVIEW! It really inspires me to write faster!**


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, YOU MUST READ THIS! **

**THE NAME OF THIS STORY WILL BE CHANGED AS OF SUNDAY 20th OF JULY 2013 AND THE NEXT CHAPTER'S POST.**

**THE NEW NAME WILL BE: "THE RAIN WILL FALL".**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter, or any characters you recognise, only any OC's and most of the plot in this story. The representation of characters and plots that do not belong to me are my opinions only and no offense is intended towards any rightful owners. This will remain the same for the rest of this story. I will be doing no more disclaimers but, the fact that ai do not own Harry Potter will remain the same.**

**Now that's taken care of: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Alice's POV

"Alice!"

I groaned and snuggled deeper under my covers, trying to ignore Marlene's shaking of my shoulder.

"Alice!"

She sounded quite irritated now. As my mind began to clear itself of sleep, I realized I needed to get up. It would be unfair to Marlene not to. And very selfish of me.

"Alice!" Marlene hissed, shaking my shoulder even more roughly than before, reminding me how exhausted she was as well.

"I'm up," I mumbled, pushing my cozy blankets off of me and giving a small shiver as the cold air hit my skin.

"How is she?" I yawned.

"She's better than usual, I think she might even fall asleep again," Marley murmured.

I rubbed my eyes, and swung my legs over the side of the bed, dragging my duvet with me, I made my way over to where Mary was sitting. She had her covers pulled up to her nose, reveling only her chocolate brown eyes which were wide with fear and her long dark brown hair, which was falling from the tight French braid she wore at night. Hopefully this would be the second to last night Marlene and I had to get up, the full moon was tomorrow, meaning Madam Pomfrey would be able to harvest the last of the ingredients needed to brew her potion for a dreamless sleep. And that would hopefully save Mary from the torment of her nightmares. If it didn't though, I would still get up every night to take care of her. And I wouldn't complain either.

"Good night Marley," I called to the blonde, who was climbing into her own bed, a look of relieved exhaustion on her face.

"G'night," she murmured back, her voice already slurring with sleep.

Clambering up onto the bed, I sat next to Mary, one arm around her shaking shoulders and the other holding my blankets around my own cold body.

"Hey Mary, honey," I whispered.

She looked at me with wide frightened eyes, and didn't reply.

"Let me see your beautiful face," I whispered, I had learnt long ago, it was better to treat Mary like a scared child, when she was scared, she needed motherly comfort.

Slowly the blanket moved down to tuck under her chin.

"Now can you give me a smile?"

Mary just continued to stare at me. The pain I felt in my heart was reflected in her eyes.

I wanted to punish the people who had broken her in this way. Mary, sweet Mary, who would try so hard just to make someone's day a bit better. Mary, who gave Peter her only quill to stop Professor McGonagall from giving him another detention. The girl, who was quietly as kind hearted as Lily, as fierce as Marlene, and as loyal as James. Mary never tried to stand out as Sirius did, most people thought she was shy, or a bit odd. She had a knack for knowing exactly how someone felt, and going out of her way, to make them feel better, if they were sad or angry. Often she would say something that far surpassed her years, and in her own quiet way was, in my opinion, as wise as Dumbledore.

Quirky Mary, whose favourite subject was Divination, and who judged people's lasting relationships by their star signs. At first we scoffed when she claimed to actually see things in the swirling mist inside the crystal balls; when she exclaimed over tea leaves and astronomy charts. Now we would ask her things like whether or not she thought it would rain during the Hogsmeade trips, and she was never wrong in her answers. Perhaps she had a perception of the world, that was different to my own, or perhaps she was a type of seer. Whichever it was it only added to Mary's extraordinary personality.

Mary was a Muggleborn, but she was practically raised by her grandmother, who was also a Muggleborn witch. Her father had left her mother for a younger woman when Mary was four. Her Mother hadn't taken it well, but it was only when he returned a year later, with the news that his new wife was expecting that she lost it. Mary who remembered that part of her childhood with unusual clarity, had told us in third year after some prodding and encouragement, the horrible story. It started with her mum visiting the pub after work, leaving Mary with their neighbor until later and later each night. Then she stopped going to work altogether, and began to drink at home. Often Mary went without dinner, because her Mother would simply not make anything, and there was no food in the cupboards, and at five Mary was not the best in the kitchen. Mary stopped going to school, because her mum couldn't pay the fees and so stayed at home by herself most days. Mary had recounted with revulsion, that her Mother often brought home strange men, after being at the bar all day. Then six months after her Father's visit, her Mother began to hit her. What began with neglect turned to abuse. As the drinking got worse so did the abuse. Finally after three long months of little food and violent abuse, her Mother in a fit of rage came at Mary with a knife. The scream, that was the result of a knife in her back, was heard by the same neighbor who used to care for Mary after school. The police found Mary passed out in a pool of blood and her Mother dead, after she turned the knife on herself.

Mary had gone to live with the Gran she had never met after her Father's new wife refused to care for her step-daughter. Numerous counseling sessions and her Gran's loving care had helped Mary all but forget her troubled past, until her attack in fifth year. Dumbledore had explained to Lily, Marlene and me that, the attack had reawakened all the fear she had felt as a child. It had reopened old wounds. And just as those wounds began to heal, Lily and James' attack had torn Mary open again.

"Alice?" Mary's quiet voice jolted me from my thoughts, "I'm sorry, I should be strong like you and Remus, Marlene and Lily," in true Mary fashion, there was no hint of self-pity in her voice, only a sadness, as though she thought she had disappointed me.

"Mary, honey, you don't have to be sorry. You're my friend, I will always look after you."

She leant her head on my shoulder. Her body relaxing a little.

"Thank you Alice," she said simply.

I knew she was talking about more than what I had just said. We sat in silence for a while, I took the opportunity to look at the stars out the window. Mary shifted slightly, then,

"I-I think I can go back to sleep now," she said hesitantly.

"Are you sure Honey? I don't mind staying up with you," I said in concern.

"No, it's alright, they're just dreams," her chin jutted forward slightly, the stubborn gesture reminded me of Lily. For some reason this made my eyes prickle with tears.

"You see Mary, you are strong, you're so brave. If it was me I would be much too scared," I spoke softly, but the truth in my statement rung out.

"I am scared, but sometimes you have to decide when it's ok to be so scared all you want to do is curl up into a ball and cry, and when you have to say, 'no, I'm not going to be afraid!'. Sometimes, you have to decide not to be frightened," Mary said wisely.

I squeezed her tightly for a moment, then retracted my arm, taking her hand instead.

"You're a true Gryffindor Mary. Don't forget that. Everyone is allowed to be scared, and everyone is allowed to have times when all they want to do is cry, but it takes a true person, to stand up to their fears. And that's what you're doing Mare. But, if you do wake up and you...you decide that it's ok to be scared, then wake me up alright!" I gave her a stern look, that made the corners of her mouth turn up slightly.

"Thanks Alice," she whispered.

I stood up from her bed, and like my Mother did to me when I was very young, I pulled the blankets up to her chin and kissed her forehead; tucking her into bed.

"Good night, Alice," those beautiful, huge eyes, looked different to when I had first seen them earlier. They were still deep with pain and sorrow, but a sparkle had reappeared, chasing away some of the storm clouds of fear.

"Good night Mary."

I crouched beside her, still holding her hand in mine, until her eyes shut and her breath evened out into the deep relaxed pattern of sleep. Tucking her hand under her covers, I quietly padded past Lily's empty bed and Charlotte Lark's full one. Charlotte was our room mate and resident slut of Gryffindor, her and her best friend Lexi (Alexis) detested the rest of us seventh year girls, especially Lily. Both girls had long ago given up sleeping through our "disturbance of beauty sleep" as Lexi called it or "noisy bitches, hating on those better than them" as Charlotte did, and had cast muffling charms on their bed's curtains.

Rolling my eyes internally, an effect they had on me every time they entered a room, I climbed into my own bed. My thoughts turned to Lily and James, Merlin, may they be alright. James, at least, should have woken up by now, and the fact that he hadn't only served to stress everyone else out even more. Marlene had said as we walked back to the Common Room with Peter, that when they woke up she was going to have a little chat with them about how stupid they were.

"Damn selfish of them, making us all so worried!" She had fumed, making Peter chuckle and me smile. We both knew that if—no, when they woke up Marlene would probably cry out of relief.

I fell asleep with a small smile on my face, convinced, that even though all around us it thundered and the rain fell, one day, the clouds would clear and the storm would pass.

* * *

**James' P.O.V**

The swirling darkness had a tight grip on my consciousness, it loomed at every corner, drowning me in the black. Lily's screams haunted my sleep, blood dripping and shadows waiting to pounce. Sometimes the heavy blanket that was dragging me down seemed to lift and I would hear voices. Marlene, Alice, Peter, Madam Pomfrey, Remus, Mary, Dumbledore, Minerva, Mum. All of them seemed to call out to me.

"...Lily...James...attacked."

"...Lasting damage..."

"Sirius...have to...James wouldn't want...starve yourself!"

"...Please...scaring me...Sirius!"

"He's...asleep...should...woken...now..."

"...Parents...notified..."

"...Jamesie...not like Charlus...please Lord...him back...James."

"Can't...this...anymore...need...back...!"

"...full moon..."

Was this another form of Death Eater torture? Would I be doomed to listen to my loved ones voices, forever stuck between life and death? Only to hear their screams echoing with Lily's, to see Lily's body wracked with tremors over and over again? To feel that hopelessness, and desperation that was caused by watching someone you love suffer and being helpless to save them. The pain caused by that wound hurt more than my ribs and head or my leg and the many sparks of pain on my arms, from the cuts and gases. As I lay there, with Mulciber's maniac laughter ringing in my ears, and the guilt gnawing at my heart, I relived the whole experience over and over again. The knowledge that I had failed to protect my Lily, was a knife digging deeper and deeper into my heart.

It was my fault. That certainty rang through my entire being. Lily had jumped in front of me. She had taken that curse for me. If only I had not been so weak. I would not be weak again. I would not let them hurt her again. I would defend Lily with my last breath. If I was going to die, then it was going to be for her or Sirius or Marlene. If I was going to die it would be for someone I loved.

Coherent thoughts swam among muddled images, emotions, memories. Lily laughing with Alice. Remus smiling at Mary over a book. Lily, a small wrinkle in her forehead as she read over her Transfiguration essay. Sirius grinning evilly as he replaced Marlene's quill with one that would misspell every word, as she was about to start a dreaded Potions essay. Marlene chasing Sirius around the Head's Common Room. Lily running towards me after the Quidditch match. Peter convincing Slughorn we were waiting for Flitwick to ask about a nonexistent Charms essay when really we were trying to break into the Staff Room. Sirius almost falling off his broom because Marlene stole his bat and sent a bludger at him, because he insinuated girls couldn't play Quidditch. Mum, smiling proudly when I got Head Boy. Lily her nose crinkling as she laughed with Zonko only minutes before the attack. The attack. I was forced to watch it replay again.

And then all the bad memories, Remus and Sirius yelling at each other over the prank Sirius pulled on Snape in fifth year. Every single, 478 times that Lily said no to me. Sirius' bloody and bruised, almost collapsing on my doorstep during last year's Summer. Lily yelling she hated me. Peter catching Sirius snogging the girl he liked. Losing the Quidditch cup to Slytherin, in First year. Dad's funeral. Finding my Mum kneeling in the wardrobe, Dads Quidditch jumper in her hands, crying. The argument after our Defense OWL, Lily telling me I was as bad as Snape and that she would rather date the Giant Squid. Lily blood pooling around her, lying mangled after being thrown against the wall. Mulciber advancing on her. Those bloodcurdling, heart breaking screams. Dragging myself towards her, but being too weak to continue.

_Lily_.

Instead of recoiling from the memory as I had every other time, I imagined it was a picture, I imagined I was bringing my fist up to smash it. Then I hurtled into it with all I had. Pushing through the sickening self loathing, and nauseating pain. Until the image shattered. A light sparked. I pushed harder fighting to get closer to the light. Suddenly every image, memory, emotion that had plagued me snapped and vanished. My heartbeat thundered in my ears. My eyes snapped open.

* * *

Someone groaned, with a start I realized it was me. My head pounded with pain, and my right leg and ribs burned. Blinking hard, I tried to lift my hand to search for my glasses. It felt like it weighed a ton, I groaned again. Lugging my arm up and letting it drop to the side and fumble along the table for my glasses, managing to knock many unnamed objects to the ground. I tried to think past my pounding headache, Where was I? Why was it so dark? Was I a prisoner? Where was Lily?

"Lily!" I tried to yell, but it came out more like a guttural groan. My throat was so dry.

I tried again,

"Lily!" It sounded like a word this time, but was raspy and quiet.

"Lily!" I croaked. Panic was beginning to grip me, what if she was dead!

"LILY!" It was a proper yell this time, but my voice cracked and when I tried to yell again, I only managed another raspy croak.

"James?"

I croaked in reply, having not located my glasses, I was unable to see much of the silhouette that spoke to me.

"James!" Sirius threw himself at me, making me wince and groan, if the bastard rebroke my ribs...

"You absolute idiot!" Sirius yelled, making my head thump harder and more painfully. He, thankfully, got off me, making it marginally less painful to breathe.

"Do you know how worried I've been! And how stressed out Marley and Remus are! You're Mum is a mess! You stupid berk! I thought you were going to die!"

Sirius ranted on about what a dick I was, while I tried to stop breathing so deeply, in an effort to stop the pain in my ribs, when that didn't help, I considered stopping breathing altogether, but decided Sirius would kill me if I died on him.

I tried to ask Sirius where Lily was, but all I could do was croak. And he ignored me.

Frustrated, I tried to reach up and shake his shoulders and demand he listen to me, my arms selfishly decided not to respond.

"Sirius..." I rasped finally.

He stopped his speech mid sentence, I still couldn't see him, due to both the darkness and by lack of glasses.

"Water," I croaked.

"Aguamenti."

A cool glass was pressed to my lips and blessed water was trickled down my parched and swollen throat. Sirius filled the glass twice more before I managed to painfully nod my thanks.

"Is Lily ok?" I demanded hoarsely, squinting at Sirius' blurry and shadowed face.

"Lumos," Sirius lit the lap beside the bed, the light made my head spin.

"Lily!" I demanded more forcefully.

"She's...fine Mate."

There was just the slightest hesitation before he said fine, it was almost imperceptible, but I picked it up.

"Tell me!"

"She, she hasn't woken up yet, but Madam Promfrey fixed all her injuries," Sirius said.

I frowned, but then Lily was worse off than me, if I was only just waking up...

"I suppose she told you she healed all my injuries too," I grumbled.

"Yes, she did," Sirius' voice answered after a pause.

"She missed a rib. Mate, can you pass me my glasses?" I asked, tired of squinting at him.

Wordlessly he handed over my repaired glasses, using one leaden hand I pushed them onto my nose. I blinked as the world came into focus, as I suspected I was in the Hospital Wing. I caught sight of my Best Mate,

"Gah!" I yelled.

"What?" Sirius demanded immediately.

"What's wrong with your face?"

"My face–" he began in confusion, "Oh very funny Prongs!" He said sarcastically as he realized I was joking.

"Where is Lily?"

Sirius pointed off to the right, and if I painfully turned my head I could glimpse her red hair splayed across a white pillow.

"Is she alright, truthfully?" I asked fixing Sirius with a hard stare.

He didn't meet my eyes for a second, but then gave me an intense stare,

"Physically she is about as good as you, but until she wakes up," he paused glancing around the room, before meeting my eye again, "until she wakes up we won't know if their is any long term mental damage."

A cold stone of dread settled in my stomach. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears that pricked at them. I really had failed her...

If Lily was mentally damaged, she might not remember who she was, she might not remember me. The selfish thought clung to me, if Lil didn't remember me, she wouldn't love me, I would have to start all over again. But more importantly, Lily could be brain damaged, it could be as minor as forgetting how to tie a shoe, to the point of insanity, where she wold be incapable of speech, or coherent thought. And that would land her in St. Mungo's, permanently. That could not happen! Please Merlin, may she be alright!

"You ok Mate?" Sirius was watching me closely.

I was saved having to answer by Madam Pomfrey bustling in.

"Oh you're awake, Mr Potter, I was beginning to wonder..." The young matron muttered, before turning her stern gaze to Sirius, "Mr Black, I have allowed you to stay in this Wing for a week now. Potter is in good hands, he is awake now, you can see he is perfectly alright. Now please remove yourself, I need to tend to my patients. And that is easier without an obnoxious, irritating and distracting boy, dogging me!"

It seemed she had gotten to know Sirius past the charming exterior.

"I'm wounded Poppy!" He proclaimed dramatically, but his eyes were on me, his concern easily read in his grey eyes.

"Go Sirius, there's nothing you can do here," I said gently, wondering if he had stayed here the entire time, a week Pomfrey had said.

They say time flies when you're having fun, but apparently it also flies when you're unconscious. And let me tell you, that is not fun.

With one last calculating, but concerned gaze at me, and a glare at Poppy, Sirius turned on his heel and strode away, the Hospital Wing doors shutting quietly behind him.

"You gave us all quite a scare there Mr Potter. Black is a good friend, he spoke hardly a word to anyone. His poor girlfriend had to beg him to eat! Followed me around, he did, making sure you were looked after properly.

I had to chase everyone from curious Ravenclaw first years to loud, Quidditch players out." She glared at me like this was my fault, " Seems you've got quite the amount of admirers Potter, I had to be very strict on visiting hours." She said.

For the first time I noticed the piles of cards, Honeydukes and Zonko's products that were heaped at the foot of my bed and on the bedside table.

"Mr Pettigrew especially liked the licorice wands," Madam Pomfrey said with a small smile, noticing my surprised gaze.

"You should have seen the blonde girl, yelling at a gaggle of giggling Fifth years. She was concerned you were going to be slipped love potion. Lectured them about how you had a girlfriend, and that it was Lily Evans and unless they wanted to get on the wrong side of her wand then they had better scamper off. The poor things looked terrified, Miss Evans, must be quick with that wand of hers," she chuckled as she went about prodding my leg and various other parts of my body with her wand.

"Poor Remus, I'm afraid this month's moon will be hard on him," she continued, switching topics easily, "He looks so exhausted, extra Prefect duties and covering for both the Head Boy and Girl, is hard on him. He's a good boy that one. Doesn't deserve..." She muttered, prodding my rib with her wand, causing me to suck in a breath.

Clucking her tongue she frowned and waved her wand in a complex swirling motion before jabbing me in my sore ribs.

"Ow!" I complained, but even as I did the pain began to lessen.

She frowned at me, before bustling over to a cupboard,

"Take this, it'll help with the pain, and this, will out you back to sleep until morning."

She stood over me as I took the pain relief, then handed me the other potion.

"Will Lily be alright?" I asked again.

"Miss Evans will be fine, drink your potion boy."

"Are you sure she's ok?" I frowned doubtfully.

"Yes, now drink up!" She said firmly.

With one last slightly disbelieving look at Madam Pomfrey and a concerned glance at the splay of red hair on the pillow in the neighboring bed I gulped down the foul concoction. I hoped that Lily was not subject to the same nightmares I had been, and I hoped those nightmares would bugger away from me now too.

Madam Pomfrey clucked a bit more, removed my glasses from my face and with a wave of her wand turned off the lights. My eyes began to feel heavy as the potion took it's toll. Turning my head, I focused on Lily's red hair, which was just a blur of colour amongst the black, grey and white. As my eyes slid shut, I heard the light pitter-patter of rain falling. Then I was falling, into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**A.N. **Thank you to all you amazing people who are reading this. And an extra special thank you to anyone who followed/favourited me or this story. Extra huge thanks to Guest:Emmaline, Michaelarules2013, Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw, GoMaraudersandLily (sorry wouldn't let me put the dots in for some reason) and the Guest for reviewing it's you who inspire me and make me want to update!

**PLEASE REMEMBER THE NAME OF THIS STORY WILL CHANGE TO "****_THE RAIN WILL FALL_****" AS OF THE NEXT UPDATE**!

**REMEMBER TO ****REVIEW****!**

_-Infinity Lily_


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE NOTE THE CHANGE IN TITLE!**

**Xxx The Rain Will Fall xxX**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**James**

When I awoke sunlight was pouring in the windows of the Hospital Wing, I blinked blearily and reached for my glasses, my arm no longer felt like a heavy block of metal. Whatever Madam Pomfrey had given me the night before had helped me feel better. It no longer hurt to breathe, thank Merlin. My leg still ached a little and when I tried to sit up my head thumped painfully, bile burned my throat and the room span.

Grimacing I shut my eyes and waited for the dizziness to pass, then I managed to pull myself up so I was leaning against the wall and my pillow.

I turned my head to focus on Lily, her normally pale skin was pasty and sickly looking, sweat had plastered a few strands of hair to her face. Her lips, which were normally rosy red, were pale and dry. As I watched a tremor wracked her body. I didn't realize what I was doing until my feet hit the cold floor, using the bedside table for support, I pulled myself up to stand. My leg protested loudly as I stumbled a few steps towards her. The room span, and after a few more hurried steps, I fell to my knees, one hand clutching the blankets on Lily's bed, the other holding my pounding head. Dragging myself the last metre, I gripped the bed with both hands to stop myself from falling to the ground.

"Lily," I whispered, shocked by how horrible she looked.

I brushed the hair off her sweaty forehead, her skin was deathly cold. Delving under the covers I found one of her cold hands, I brought it out, holding it tightly in mine. As I looked at her still, sickly form, I felt tears prick at my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Lily," I choked out, "I'm so sorry. I failed you, I promised I would keep you safe. I should have been strong enough, and I w-wasn't," a tear trickled down my cheek, "I'm so sorry Lily."

I rested my forehead against her still body, my tears staining the sheets,

"I'm so sorry," I whispered brokenly.

After a few minutes I raised my head, and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you Lily," I whispered.

Madam Pomfrey found me kneeling there, Lily's hand between mine, head bowed in shame.

"Mr Potter!" She gasped, hurrying towards me, "What are you doing?"

I just looked at her, thankful my tears had dried.

"You should not be out of bed!"

"Will Lily be alright?" The question tumbled out before I could stop it, what Sirius had said to me the night before haunted my thoughts, I needed someone to tell me everything would be alright.

I didn't expect Madam Pomfrey's reaction, she sighed and knelt down beside me, a hand was placed on my shoulder,

"I hope so Mr Potter, I really hope so," she sounded tired beyond her years. Having only become the school Matron three years before she was still quite young, about thirty.

"Miss Evans is strong, it would take a lot to break her, but Mr Potter I must warn you, she won't be the same," her voice shook, and her eyes were filled with pain.

I realized how far she would go to care for her patients, she would give anything to take away their pain. Even bring it on herself.

"I'm sorry Potter, but I have done all I can to help Miss Evans, it is up to her now. She will fight the curse all the way, that is why she hasn't awoken yet, she is still battling it." She looked at Lily sadly, before fixing her eyes on me, "The Headmaster has asked me not to demand answers from you, and I understand how hard it is for you. I will ask this once and only once, and if it was not for the hope that it might help me treat Miss Evans better, I would not ask at all," she seemed to be choosing her words carefully, "If you can tell me how long Miss Evans was subjected to—" she took a deep breath, seeming unwilling to voice the pain Lily had been held prisoner to, "to the curse, then I will have a better idea of what to expect from her and how I can help her."

I turned to Lily, how could I not do everything in my power to help her?

"I don't know for sure, but I would say between four and five minutes," my voice was hollow, dead.

Madam Pomfrey squeezed her eyes shut, her face a mask of professional calm, but I had seen the defeat in her eyes before she shut them.

"T-that is a long time Potter, are you sure?" Apart from the tremor in her voice at the beginning of her sentence, her voice was impassive.

I nodded my eyes fixed on Lily again, another tremor rippled her body, the knife in my heart twisted deeper, I wanted to take away her suffering, I would do anything. Why did Lily take Snape's curse for me? If she hadn't it would have been me who was tortured not her. I should have been angry at her, but I was angrier at myself, I had failed to protect myself and she had taken it for me. If I was stronger, she wouldn't be lying here.

"I think it is time to get back into bed now Potter," Madam Pomfrey said quietly.

I didn't move until she rose beside me and tugged lightly on my arm. Sighing deeply I tucked Lily's hand under the covers and kissed her forehead again,

"Stay strong Lily," I whispered in her ear, before allowing the Matron to force me back into bed.

"How are you feeling Potter?" She asked, rummaging in her potion cabinet.

At any other time I would have replied with a sarcastic comment like, "just freaking dandy," but I couldn't bring myself to, not with Lily like that. Not when I was being devoured by self loathing.

I shrugged.

"I mended your rib last night, so that shouldn't be hurting, your leg might be aching a little, your head will be sore for some time though Potter. You have a rather severe concussion."

As she said that, the room spun again and nausea filled my stomach. The acidic taste of vomit filled my mouth. It must have shown on my face, because Madam Pomfrey stuck a bucket under my mouth.

I threw up what little food was left in my stomach and the water from the night before, but for the most part, I retched and nothing came out. Sweat broke out all over my body, as I gagged violently over the bucket.

Madam Pomfrey tutted and clucked her tongue, when I was done she took the bucket, vanished the contents and wiped my mouth with a wet cloth before stuffing a glass of water and the bucket back in my face. I cleaned out my mouth, trying to rid myself of the foul taste of the bile.

"As I was saying," Madam Pomfrey said briskly, "you have a concussion, which means you will feel dizzy and nauseous at times, I imagine your head is pounding. Lucky for you Potter, this should help with the pain and stop the nausea. You won't have to be sick every twenty minutes, but you are going to have trouble concentrating for a couple of weeks and you'll be dizzy for a few days. The headache you have will go away over time, I can't do anything but stop the nausea and help your pain."

She thrust a vial under my nose,

"Drink up," she ordered.

I did as she said, it tasted worse than Polyjuice Potion...ahem, not that I know what that tastes like...

"I'll let you get some rest Potter, I believe your Mother is coming to see you this evening, and as it is Saturday, I imagine your friends and admirers will be here soon to, I suggest you enjoy the peace. I will shoo them out after an hour or so," she nodded at me, before heading towards her office.

My Mother?

"Wait," I called, she turned to look at me, now I had her attention I wasn't quite sure what to say " Er, thank you, for all you have done for Lily, and for me."

She gave me a small smile and another nod, before she swept away. I turned on my side, the pounding in my head was dulling, to see Lily's red hair, bright against the whiteness of her pillow,

"You fight that with all you've got Lils, you come back to me! I can't change the past," my voice broke, and I hated myslf even more, "but I promise I won't fail you again Lily! I will fight for you with the last breath in my body! You just come back to me..." My voice trailed off as sleep began to tug at my mind, and I sank into darkness once more. But it was different this time, no longer was it a bottomless void of dark shadows, but a comforting cushion, lulling me asleep.

* * *

"He don't look to good does he?"

"Nah, Pete, he's just brilliant!" Remus' voice said sarcastically.

"Let's see how you look after you've been attacked!"

"Sirius! Can't you just be nice for one minute?"

"Shush Marlene, you'll wake him!" Alice scolded.

A small smile graced my lips as I listened to my friends argue.

"Yeah shush Marley!" I could practically hear Sirius' smug smirk.

"Shut up Sirius!" Marlene sounded dangerously close to throttling him.

Sleepily I blinked up at all of them, nobody seemed to notice I was awake.

"Marlene, be quiet!" Alice tried to make her friend lower her voice again.

"All of you for Merlin's sake shut it! You're scaring Mary!"

"Remus, I'm fine," Mary smiled down at me, telling me she knew I had been awake this whole time.

"See she's fine Remy-Darling," Sirius teased.

"SIRIUS!" Everyone but Mary and Peter yelled, and Marlene thumped Sirius hard on the shoulder.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me Marlene!" He protested, rubbing his shoulder and glaring at his girlfriend.

"Argh!" Marlene threw her hands into the air

"Oh be quiet!" Alice moaned, rubbing her temples.

"You know with the racket you're all making I'm surprised you haven't woken Lily yet," I laughed at their startled expressions, Peter jumped so violently he fell off his seat.

Then Marlene turned to me, a murderous look on her face, I would never admit it, but sometimes that girl could be damn scary.

"James Charlus Potter!" She practically shrieked, ignoring Sirius' sniggers,

"Do you have any idea what an ass you are? You selfish jerk!"

I stared at her, wracking my brains, I'd been unconscious how in Merlin's name was I supposed to have offended her?

"You had us so worried! What were you thinking?" She screamed, "You could have died! And so could have Lily!"

Oh, she was mad about me being unconscious...how was that my fault exactly?

"I'm just so glad that your ok, you great prat!" And then she threw herself on me, sobbing.

"Women!" Sirius muttered, staring at Marlene open mouthed.

Even with her face buried in my shoulder Marlene managed to sock Sirius dead on the arm.

"Bloody hell Woman!" He squawked, making me smirk.

Marlene raised her tearstained face and glowered at me,

"If you had gone and died!" how she managed to sound threatening Merlin only knows.

"Aww! You would have missed your favourite cousin, don't deny it Marley!" I smirked at her.

"You oaf!" She hit me on the shoulder now, "Aaron would have killed me and so would've your Mother!" She shivered.

"Aaron?" Sirius said his expression changing to that of a territorial dog.

"Yes Aaron!" Marlene snapped, glaring at him.

I laughed, oh Sirius.

"Jealous of her older brother Mate?" I sniggered.

Marlene scowled even more.

"Oh, that Aaron," Sirius said hurriedly, with a nervous look at the angry blonde.

"You know Sirius, Aaron wrote to me a few days ago, he wants to meet you." Marlene said casually, but I recognized the devious spark in her eye, "He's coming over from France at Christmas and staying with us and he suggested you come for dinner and meet him and my Father, yes Dad is most eager to meet you."

As Marlene spoke, Sirius' face got whiter and whiter, I was struggling not to burst out laughing.

"Don't forget Aunt Janice," I said innocently, naming her Mother. If I was Sirius I'd be more scared of her.

Sirius gulped audibly, "Ah, that sounds...great Marley. I'd– er, that's to say, I'd be delighted to meet your family."

I snorted.

Marlene giggled, and wrapped her arms around Sirius.

"I'm glad, I'll write to Aaron later, and let him know."

Then she kissed him, and he responded enthusiastically; I adverted my eyes, that was my best mate and my cousin after all.

"How are you James?" Alice asked her grey-blue eyes piercing.

I struggled to keep my expression blank, I had failed her,

"I'm fine, how are you Alice?"

She continued to look at me, not answering my question.

"It's not your fault James!" Mary said suddenly.

I turned away from my friends gazes, to look at Lily. A lump lodged itself in my throat.

"It should have been me," I whispered.

Silence greeted that statement, I refused to look at them, I didn't want their pity.

"Don't say that."

The uncharacteristically cool anger in Mary's voice surprised me enough, so I turned back and met her eyes, which were filled with pain.

"You have no idea. You don't know how it feels, the curse. You don't know what Lily went through. So don't you dare wish it was you instead of her!"

"No Mary! You have no idea! You don't know how I feel! You don't know what it's like to watch someone you love in that much pain! You don't get it! I don't have to know what Lily went through because I would take it anyway! If it meant saving Lily I would Avada Kadavra myself! Nothing could be more painful, no torture can possibly be worse than being forced to watch someone hurt a loved one, and knowing that the reason for their pain is you! Knowing you caused their pain and being helpless to stop it!" My voice had steadily risen until I was shouting at her, "You don't understand, and I hope with all my heart that you never will!"

Remus laid a hand on my arm, a single tear trickled down Alice's cheek. Mary shook her head, tears streaming from her own eyes which were fixed on the floor.

"You're right James, I don't know what that's like, I do know how it feels to be torn apart by someone you love unconditionally though. And I know how the curse feels."

She stood up, her expression hidden, "I'm sorry James I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just-" she looked away from me to Lily, "You shouldn't wish pain on yourself lightly. Especially that sort of pain, it tears you apart. I wanted you to understand that I wouldn't wish that sort of pain on my worst enemy, let alone my friend. I'm going to go, I need to catch up on some homework. If Lily wakes up come and get me. And before you go Remus, I'd like it if you came and said goodbye," with a nod she turned and strode towards the Hospital Wing doors.

"Wait! You shouldn't go alone!" Marlene called.

Remus half stood, but Alice placed a hand on his arm, and with a kind smile, said,

"I'll go with her, I should do some homework too."

"I might go too," Peter muttered avoiding everyone's eye, and scurrying out the door without a backwards glance.

"It was good seeing you awake James," Alice said with a smile, she went over to Lily's bed and gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her cheek, before she followed Mary and Peter out.

As the door swung shut behind them, I became aware Marlene was staring at me, an odd expression on her face,

"You really love her, don't you," it wasn't a question.

"What did you think?" Sirius burst out, "He chased her for over six years, normal people don't do that!"

Marlene turned her gaze to him, perhaps wondering if he would chase her for six years.

"We already knew James wasn't normal," Remus said tiredly.

Something Mary said leaped out at me,

"Where are you going Remus?" I asked curiously.

"What?"

"Mary asked you to come and say goodbye."

"Er, my Mother is er sick," he said with a nervous glance at Marlene.

She rolled her eyes,

"Oh I think you might actually be the sick one Remus, I believe lycanthropy is a disease. It's alright, I know you're a werewolf," she laughed at his horrified look.

"B-but, who told you?" He spluttered, sending a slightly heated look at Sirius and I.

"Oh please, give me some credit! I figured it out myself, last year. You realize your Aunt Katherine is a medical miracle, she has died three times! And your nickname, Moony. Not to mention how you disappear once a month and come back limping, or with cuts on your arms or face or hands. Your boggart is a full moon and you eat loads of chocolate," She looked around at our stunned faces and sighed, "It wasn't all that hard you know, you just have to be observant."

"Right, er well, thanks for not er, thanks for not hating me," Remus said quietly not meeting her eye.

"You're still the same person," she said earnestly, then rolled her eyes "You know I'm beginning to think all boys are idiots."

Marlene laughed as Sirius immediately began to argue, that he was not in fact an idiot. Remus was smiling softly to himself, his sandy hair falling across his eyes.

"Does this mean you'll tell Mary?" I asked him quietly.

He looked startled, then a little guilty,

"I know, I should have told her, and I will, just not yet."

I frowned at him, Mary was only going to react worse the longer he left it.

"Can we not talk about it, please," Remus pleaded.

"Remus you do have to tell her soon, alright Mate," I told him before letting the subject drop.

Eventually Madam Pomfrey chased my friends out, claiming I needed rest and a chance to save my eardrums. She then handed me a tray of food and another vial of potion, standing over me to make sure I consumed everything. When I was done she told me to rest, until my mum got there. I carefully placed my glasses on the bedside table, then rolling onto my side, fixed my eyes on the red blur that was Lily's hair.

* * *

"Jamesie!"

I blinked groggily, realizing I had fallen asleep again. I reached out a hand, fumbling for my glasses, and then jammed them onto my nose. The blurry figure above me came into focus, it was my mother. I noticed her normally impeccable appearance was marred, fly-away hairs slipping from her tight braid, a slight wrinkle in her robes and worry lines on her normally flawless face.

"Oh Honey, I was so worried when I heard," she gushed, pulling my blankets tighter, patting my cheek, smoothing my hair.

"Hi Mum," I said softly.

That seemed to be her undoing, tears gathered in her brown eyes, and for the second time that day, a woman sobbed into my shoulder.

Were all women this mental, or was it just the ones related to me?

"I was so scared Jamesie, I couldn't handle it if-if you d-died!" She wailed.

"Shh, Mum it's alright, I'm fine, just a bit of a headache," I reassured her, patting her back comfortingly, (at least I hope she found it comforting).

I craned my neck to the side, to focus on Lily, she looked the same as before.

"James! Are you listening?" Mum demanded.

"Er, yes of course," I answered quickly.

Please Merlin may she not see Lily.

Too late, her eyes widened as they landed on the redhead, my redhead. I sighed waiting for the squealing questions and knowing looks.

"It cannot be, the famous Lily Evans?" her eyes went from Lily to me and back to Lily.

"Er, yes, about that, er, I have something to tell you Mum," I focused on Lily rather than my Mother, "Er well, you see, when I was attacked, I was on a date with my girlfriend, Lily Evans."

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the verbal abuse. Silence.

After several seconds I half opened one eye, Mum was shaking with silent laughter. Slowly I opened my other eye, and fixed her with a Mum-Shut-Up look, I'm pretty sure, every teenager learns.

"You should have seen your face, I'm not that scary am I?" Mum giggled.

"It's not funny!" I burst out.

"James, I knew it was going to happen eventually, and Sirius was under strict orders to tell me anything that happened, I got his letter about you and Lily before I got yours about beating Slytherin!"

I groaned loudly. Sirius, the traitor!

"So tell me everything!" Honestly she sounded like Marlene and Alice!

"Well, er, your hair looks nice today Mum, and are those new robes?" I tried weakly.

When she glared at me, I sent her my most charming smile.

"You remind me so much of your Father James," that has got to be the thing she told me the most, at least once a day, when I saw her.

"Don't distract me James! If you don't want to tell me, I'll write to Marlene!" She threatened.

"You do that," I said the image of nonchalance.

Mum frowned at me, then sighed dramatically.

"Fine, lets change the subject."

"Nice weather we're having."

"It's good to see I raised such a good conversationalist," she said sarcastically.

"I learnt from the best," I smirked at her affronted expression.

"I feel very sorry for Lily, are you always this insufferable?"

"Of course."

It was good to see my Mum again, in her eyes nothing I did was wrong, a misunderstanding, poor judgement perhaps, but she would always forgive me.

"How are you James, really?" Her tone had changed from light and teasing, to concerned and serious. She took my hand in hers, giving it a light squeeze.

I shrugged. I couldn't lie to her.

Mum took a deep breath, then in a rush she said, "I don't know what happened to you James, something horrible for sure. I can't imagine what you're feeling, if you don't want to talk about it that's alright, but I find it always helps."

I looked at her kind face and before I knew it I was recounting everything, from the way Lily's eyes had sparkled in Zonko's to how hopeless I had felt, and the way Mulciber's laughter haunted my sleep. I told the events in a jumbled mismatched order, but Mum just listened silently, I was glad she didn't stop me, it was better to let it all gush out at once. Occasionally she would close her eyes in horror or squeeze my hand comfortingly. I became aware I was crying only when a tear landed on the sheet of the Hospital bed.

When I was finished, Mum drew me against her chest, in an embrace that radiated safety and compassion, the type of hug only your Mother can give. We sat like that, in silence, for a long time, finally Mum stirred.

"Lily wouldn't want you to blame yourself James, what she did for you, it's exactly what you talked about wishing you could have done for her. You wish you had taken the curse for her, but she took it for you. She obviously loves you very much."

A faint smile formed on her lips, but was then replaced with a serious expression, "You can't keep wishing that she hadn't done what she did, or that you had stopped her, or not needed help in the first place, because you would have done the exact same thing for her. There is no shame in needing help James, and it's not as though you pushed Lily in front of you, she did it of her own accord. A split second decision, without any rational thinking behind it, only the desire to stop you from being hurt. You say you feel like you failed to protect her, when really it was Lily's decision to protect you. When you love someone, you have to trust them to make their own choices, you have to trust them to be able to look after themselves. You can help them out, care for them, but you can't tell Lily she shouldn't have done what she did, because it was her decision, her desire to stop you being hurt. If you wish Lily had seen the curse coming at you and not leapt in front then you are wishing Lily didn't love you. You have to accept her decision. You haven't failed her, she has just proven to you that she would do the same thing you would do. So enough of this talk about failing, if you are so worried, work harder in class, practise your dueling. My point is, you can't dwell on what happened, accept Lily's choice, remember it, and learn from it!" She said like the Ravenclaw she was, "And don't blame yourself. There will be plenty of things that go wrong that are your fault so don't waste time feeling guilty and dwelling on things that aren't!" She said fiercely.

"Thanks Mum," I murmured past the lump in my throat, strangely enough her prattling had helped me to feel better. Mum was right, it would be a tad hypocritical to be mad at Lily when I would have done the same thing for her. I was mad at myself, sure it was six on two, but I should have fought harder. So I decided to do what Mum said, as Heads, perhaps, when she was better Lily and I could talk to Dumbledore about starting a dueling club.

Mum looked at her watch, and jumped up in surprise,

"Oh is that the time, I'm really sorry James, but I have to go. I'm so glad you're alright, I'll come by tomorrow and visit, promise," she kissed my cheek and gave my hand a last squeeze.

"Mum!" I called, as she reached the doors, she turned back to me, "Thank you."

"No problem, bye James, I love you!" She kissed her hand and waved it at me.

"Love you too Mum, bye," I smiled crookedly at her.

The doors clanged shut behind her, and I rolled onto my side to gaze at Lily, outside the rain began to fall.

* * *

**A.N. I hope you liked this, and that I haven't overdone James' feelings, please let me know what you think!**

**So sorry about the late update, life got in the way of my writing a bit. Now I might not be able to update for a while, I'm going away next weekend for my sisters gymnastics competition. I'll try and update before Friday, but it might not be as long as the last couple of chapters sorry.**

**Huge thanks to everyone who has read/favourited/followed this story, and an extra special thanks to Emmaline and . for reviewing!**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW!  
**

**-IL**


	11. Chapter 11

**~The Rain Will Fall**

**Chapter Eleven~**

* * *

My sleep was plagued with terrible screams, haunting shadows and malicious laughter. I saw Lily collapse into a writhing heap as Mulciber's curse hit her, felt the depression, desperation and horror as I realized I couldn't help her, over and over again. Then suddenly I was awake, gasping for air, drenched in sweat and tangled in my sheets. Automatically I fumbled for my glasses, before pushing them onto my nose. How had it ended? What had happened to stop Them? I wracked my brains, trying desperately, to force myself to concentrate and remember, how had Sirius and Marlene found us? It was like there was a barrier preventing me from seeing the memory. Was it so horrible my subconscious was repressing it, or was there something more? Perhaps it was my concussion? I looked around for the potion Madam Pomfrey had given me, a vial was sitting on my bedside table. I hesitated only a moment before gulping it down, the effect on my pounding head was immediate. Sighing in relief, I turned to look at Lily, my mind churning with thoughts and questions.

I had to get out, I'd always hated the Hospital Wing. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed I stood up, the room tilted alarmingly, but soon rightened itself. I began to pace up and down the Hospital Wing, trying to calm my breathing. Every few minutes I would stop at Lily's bed and make sure she was alright before turning and resuming my pacing and thinking.

"James!" I halted, in surprise at first thinking the whisper was Lily, then realizing it came from behind curtains, which were screening a bed from view.

"Moony?"

It was indeed Remus' head poking through the hangings. He gestured urgently, for me to come to him, before ducking back behind the screen. Oh, tonight was the full moon and he was supposed to be visiting his sick Mother. I strode towards the hidden bed, and poked my head through the curtains.

"You shouldn't be out of bed!" Remus whispered furiously.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is serious James!" He glared at me, "You nearly died! You haven't even been awake twenty four hours and you think you can hop out of bed, and walk away as if nothing happened!"

I glared back at him, "You think I don't know that! You think I haven't spent every second since the attack, knowing exactly how close I came, how close Lily came, to dying!" My voice grew steadily louder, until Remus practically leapt at me while making wild shushing noises.

I felt furious, why was everyone treating me like a little kid? Believe it or not I did understand the seriousness of the situation, I was there and they weren't!

"Look James, I'm worried about you! Everyone is!" Remus looked at me earnestly, "Sirius was an absolute wreck, Marlene had to force him to eat."

I was surprised, Sirius was one of the strongest people I knew.

"I know you went through a lot and I know it's not easy, but it's not easy for your friends either! Nobody knows what even happened, the rumor mill is on fire, people are saying Lily's dead, that Voldemort himself attacked you! Slytherins are hexing Muggleborns and even Bloodtraitors left and right. The younger students are terrified! And two days ago there was another attack. Not many students were affected, a few lost extended family members like aunts and uncles, nobody was orphaned, at least not this time," his voice was urgent, beseeching he wanted me to see, to understand what he said. And I did, I felt myself calm down, for the first time since the attack I tried to let go of my anger, just for a short time. Enough time to think clearly about what was happening.

I closed my eyes, another attack, and the obvious tension that was rising in the school. I remembered a phrase Dumbledore had used at the Welcome Feast at the beginning of the school year, "We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided." He was right, we were turning on ourselves. Nothing on this Earth would make me work with Snivellous or Mulciber or any Slytherin, but people were scared, they were scared their families would be next to be found dead, or disappear, they didn't need to be afraid of walking to class, working in the library or eating in the Great Hall. I was going to fix that, as soon as Lily was better, (I tried not to think 'if') the Marauders would prank ourselves to death, and as Head Boy I was going to do everything I could to make the students feel better, hopefully Lily would have some ideas.

"Do you know the King twins in Ravenclaw?" Remus asked suddenly.

A sense of trepidation washed over me, I did know the identical twins in Ravenclaw, they were fifth years, extremely sort after by the male population, and they played Keeper and Seeker on their House Quidditch team.

"Olivia and Eleanor? Yeah, I know them."

Remus' expression was unreadable, but his hands was clenching and twisting the covers on his bed, "Their little brother was bitten," Remus hesitated to expel a shaky breath, "He's seven years old and he was bitten by Fenir Greyback."

My own fists clenched at the sound of that name. Fenir Greyback was the werewolf who attacked Remus, the werewolf who made Remus endure the torturous pain of transformation, every single month. The monster who made Remus loathe himself. I moved forward in one movement, Remus' impassive expression wavered for a second, and I saw the pain, the guilt, but above all the anger.

"I want to kill him James. I want to kill him so badly," Remus' voice was low, and it shook with unrestrained fury.

I had seen Remus truly angry on only three occasions, the first when Sirius was badly injured after a full moon, the second when Sirius told Snape to meet him at the Whomping Willow on the night of the Full Moon, and the third when I had been injured after a full moon. Two out of three times this blazing anger had been turned on himself, in a self loathing so deep it had been unfathomable, now I had an idea, the barest idea of what it felt like to hate yourself as much as Remus did. The other time he had been angry at everyone, mainly Sirius and, himself. He had also shouted at Dumbledore, called him some not very nice names and demanded to be expelled. Dumbledore had, of course, calmly refused.

I looked at my friend, he face was twisted in an expression I had never seen before, it was hungry, predatory. And at that moment I wanted to kill Greyback too. He had taken a person, a child, a child so selfless, so compassionate, and made him something he loathed. Remus was no monster, he was one of the best people I knew. He was a better person than me and a better person than Sirius. But at that moment the expression on his face was that of a hunter, it was so wolfish, that it left me in no doubt that the werewolf was inside my friend. It was buried so deeply, restrained in irons, bound in every single spell and curse, shackled and loathed, but it was there. At that moment I was afraid. And then I kicked myself, shame washed over me, Remus wasn't the monster, it was Greyback who was.

I didn't really know what to say, but when I met Remus' eye he seemed to understand.

We sat in silence for a while, then I thought of something, how was I going to get away from Madam Pomfrey for the full moon tonight? I voiced my concerns to Remus who just stared at me incredulously.

"You're not serious!"

I raised an eyebrow at him,

"No I'm James, Mate."

Remus sighed at the overused joke, before saying,

"Do you really think I'm going to allow you to go frolicking about the grounds, all night, in a very dangerous situation, when you were unconscious for six days and only woke up last night?"

I frowned,

"I'm fine Remus!"

"No James we've just been over this! You are not coming tonight!"

My shoulders sagged as I recognized the determined glint in Remus' eye,

"But, what about you?"

"I will not have you risking your own health even more than usual, for me!" Remus snapped.

"But-"

"No James! It is unsafe at the best of times for you and the others to be cavorting around with a werewolf, but when you're not at your full strength it's downright life threatening!" Remus' glare softened slightly, "Besides who would look after Lily?"

My shoulders sagged in defeat, he was right, no matter how much I wanted to be, I wasn't at full health, and I couldn't leave Lily alone.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

Remus gave me a thin smile, "Don't be, just do me a favour and try and convince Sirius it's too dangerous for him and Peter to go without you."

I snorted, "You really think Sirius will listen to me?"

Remus looked at me for a moment, seeming to consider his answer,

"Sirius loves you James. You know his family gave him...issues," Remus paused, and I considered this.

Sirius' family was messed up, but the influence they had had on the a little kid, who grew to be my best mate, was horrible. When I met Sirius he was cold, unwilling to trust anyone fully, he didn't understand how his actions could hurt people, and he was unloved. It was as though he didn't know how to love back either. From the age of fourteen he flirted shamelessly with birds of all ages, he snogged most of them, shagged a few more as he got older, but he never stayed with them. It was a one night stand, always. It was like he wanted to be loved, but was too afraid. He wanted to feel accepted so he used his body to attract 'love'. Beneath the playboy, the mischievous, easygoing shell, Sirius Black was a knot twisted and tangled in darkness. As the war got worse, I would catch him more and more often just sitting, staring into space, wearing a brooding expression. I knew Sirius had...issues. As for him loving me, well I guess I loved him too.

Remus was watching my expression carefully,

"You taught him to love James, you're so open about every emotion you feel and you taught Sirius how to trust again and be happy. It's no wonder he has strong feelings for you."

I knew Remus didn't mean it like...that, but I was a bit uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going, so in an attempt to steer it back onto its original track I said,

"That doesn't mean he'll listen to me!"

Remus considered me,

"You'd be surprised," Was all he said.

"Fine, I'll give it a go, no guarantee it will work though," I appeased him, privately I decided I would tell Padfoot Moony's concerns, and warn him that he had to be careful, but I wasn't going to tell him not to do it. If it was me nothing Sirius said could make me leave Remus alone, I knew it was the same for Sirius. I might warn him against leaving the Shrieking Shack tonight though.

"So Quidditch," I gratefully changed the subject, "Ravenclaw played Huffelpuff played last Sunday, who won?"

"Ravenclaw, 270-40."

I groaned, "Come on Remus, I need a better description than that! Sounds like Huffelpuff was flattened, but then Finn Cadwalleder has to be the worst Keeper in history!"

Remus glared at me, "I didn't go to the game, you'll have to ask someone else."

I sighed, Ravenclaws lineup would probably change anyway, the King twins had probably gone home to their family, idly I wondered if they would return, or go into hiding like some of the other students.

"What happened to the Slytherins?" I asked Remus after a few moments of silence, "The ones who attacked us?"

Remus wouldn't meet my eye, "Dumbledore put them on probation, he had to wait for you and Lily to wake up to know what happened."

I frowned, and rubbed my temples, nobody knew what had happened. That meant I was going to have to explain it, relive it, again.

"Then the matter will be taken to the School Governors."

This took a while to sink in, "What! No! The Govenors are all Death Eaters, or blackmailed into siding with the Death Eaters! They won't be expelled!"

Remus winced at the volume of my voice, "I knew you wouldn't be happy."

"Oh why wouldn't I be happy?" I asked sarcastically, "How can I walk around and see the people who-who did this and know they got away with it? Are they being punished at all? How can Dumbledore do this? Does he not realize he is putting everyone at danger by allowing those assholes to stay here? How can-"

"Mr Potter, if you insist on getting out of your bed constantly, I may have to charm your bed to prevent you from leaving it! And I would appreciate it if you didn't yell!" Madam Pomfrey scowled at Remus and then at me.

I glared right back at her.

"Both of you need rest!"

She forced me back into my bed, ignoring my protests, waved her wand and silently cast some spells.

"The Headmaster is on his way to see you," she informed me, before tapping my head with her wand, and squinting at it and tutting, "Potter, you're only making yourself worse, you need at least two full days without any activity, before I can even think about discharging you! And if you keep up with this silliness your head will never heal! It's a miracle you can walk in a straight line at the moment! Honestly Gryffindors are the worst! The most injuries and the most impatient!" She glared at me, in her eyes I was obviously to blame for my house's recklessness, "If you can stay in this bed for two full days, you will heal so much quicker, I might even allow you to play Quidditch by the end of January!" She smiled in satisfaction as she had my undivided attention at once.

"You mean I won't be able to fly for over two months!" I asked in horror, trying to sit up. She pushed me back down by my shoulder, scowling even harder,

"Potter, at the moment your balance is almost nonexistent. The only thing that is stopping you from falling flat on your face every time you stand if is the potion I am giving you! And I can only give you that potion for a few weeks without there being nasty side affects! If you listen to me, do as I say and rest you will take weeks off your recovery time!" She sighed in exasperation.

"Right then, what do I do to get better?" I asked quickly.

"You sleep as much as possible, you eat and drink, you don't exhaust yourself and you don't worry!"

I frowned, "But that will take ages! Can't you just wave your wand and make me better?"

"No! I have explained that already, you need time to heal Potter! If you can go a whole week, just lying here then you will be back to full health by the second week of December, and you can play Quidditch. Now wait here, do not get out of your bed and be quiet! Professor Dumbledore will be here soon!"

She gave me one last withering look before disappearing into her office.

I considered what she had said, a week wasn't that long was it? And besides as long as Lily was unconscious I would be spending most of my time here anyway.

And I'm sure the Marauders, their female counterparts and Alice would visit as often as they could, and Mum promised to stop by again. Besides the potion Madam Pomfrey gave me to help with my concussion seemed to cause drowsiness, so hopefully I could sleep. Marlene had also mentioned something about a potion for a dreamless sleep, that was being made for Mary, perhaps I could ask for some to stop me from reliving what happened over and over again. I had Dumbleodre's visit to look forward to for the rest of the day, I could conduct Prefect and Quidditch meetings from my bed and start planning some pranks to liven this place up. I could stare at Lily and send her positive thoughts. And if worst came to worst I could always try and catch up on all the schoolwork I was missing

Plus there was enough dark chocolate here to last me until Christmas, not to mention Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Droobles Best Blowing Gum, the perks of bring hospitalized straight after a Hogsmeade trip.

Being stuck here for a week couldn't be that bad, could it?

* * *

**A.N. I AM SO SORRY! I know that this is late and I know that it is way too short, but otherwise there would have been no way that I would have been able to post this today. I have been so so busy, and you should know I'm doing this instead of studying for my Chemistry test! Also my Internet has been dropping in and out at very annoying times.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read/followed/ favourited me/this story, you guys are awesome, a special thanks to everyone who reviewed, Emmaline, the two Guests, apoorvam77, the-kermit-kid, . , kirkanalo and MarleneMcKinnon7.**

**I promise the next update will be extra long and will be up within a week, I'm so busy at the moment, but I will make time for writing, even if it is at 1am or when I'm supposed to be taking notes on American Gun Laws.**

**Thanks again**

**-Infinity Lily**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Rain Will Fall**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Sirius' POV**

* * *

After I had been banished from the Hospital Wing, I trudged wearily back to the Common Room. I was absolutely ecstatic that James was awake, seeing him like that, lying in a pool of blood, that image was permanently seared into my brain. If I had been too late...

I was jolted from my depressing thoughts by a sob. I stopped walking and looked around the empty corridor, listening intently. Ever since I had become an animagus my hearing had improved, it was nowhere near as good as Padfoot's though. I had almost decided I must have imagined it when I heard it again, distinctly the sound of a child crying. I looked around again, my eyes landed on the door to what I knew was an unused classroom. I approached it cautiously, one hand grasping my wand. With my hand on the door knob I hesitated, another sob was enough to make up my mind. I opened the door as quietly as possible, and looked inside. There were a few dusty, ink stained desks, a dirty window and a first year sitting on the grimy ground.

A girl with light brown hair in a braid down her back was sitting with her back to me, her legs were pulled up to her chest and her face was covered by her hands. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. My shoulders sagged as I took in the sight of her, everything was falling apart. My world was falling apart. It was all becoming so fucking hard! I turned away from the girl, I had my own problems, and if she wasn't strong enough to deal with whatever was wrong then that was her problem. I had taken a few steps down the hallway, when I stopped. When had I become so hard? I knew the answer even as I asked myself the question. I flinched as the scene came back to me, flooding my senses, throwing me into the past:

_It was the summer before my sixth year. I had known as soon as I had stepped inside Grimmauld Place that something had shifted. Things had begun to change. Signs of it had been appearing all over the country. The Darkness that had loomed on the horizon for as long as I could remember was no longer in the distant future. During the months I had been away, locked inside the safety, the innocence of Hogwarts, the Dark had arrived. Rumors, whispers of attacks on Muggles, had begun to spread since the October of my fourth year. But now they weren't rumors, Muggleborns from school, people I knew, people I saw everyday, had been orphaned. Fear was beginning to grow. Alexandra Jackson, a Ravenclaw fourth year hadn't come back to Hogwarts after Christmas, and Luke Hardy a seventh year Gryffindor was taken out of Charms and told his Muggle parents had been murdered, he went home to the younger brother and sister who had just become his responsibility. Three bodies were found in their family home a week later, the Muggle police had no explanation for their death. Half of Gryffindor and all of seventh year, apart from the Slytherins, attended his funeral. Even at Hogwarts things were beginning to change, but until Luke, we were able to pretend that nothing was happening, ignore the pale faces of the few students who had been effected. Until Luke it hadn't affected us, but now? All of Hogwarts felt the effects of the rising evil. _

_When I dragged mine and Cissy's trunks into Grimmauld Place, my shoulders tensed and my face glum, lagging behind Regulus, Narcissa and Andromeda, I knew it was going to be worse than before. _

_Dromeda looked over her shoulder at me, she gave me a small smile, her eyes were filled with pain and sadness. Dromeda had just finished her last year at Hogwarts. Around her neck on a gold chain, hidden beneath the collar of her dress hung a ring. Two days before school ended she had slipped a note into my bag, asking me to meet her in the kitchens later that evening. There she had told me her secret boyfriend for two and a half years had proposed to her, there was something else to, something that made her cheeks glow with happiness, she was pregnant. When I asked if Ted, her boyfriend had known that when he proposed she had told me that he hadn't, but before she said yes she had told him the news. A faraway look came into her eyes as she recounted his ecstatic reaction. I had pulled Andromeda into a hug, and swung her around, yelling I was going to be an almost uncle! She had laughed and said that I was as good as her brother, therefore I was going to be an uncle. _

_The path Dromeda had chosen was going to be hard, but she had done an act so brave, that I knew she would have made a bloody good Gryffindor. _

_A week later, Andromeda had asked her Mother and Father if she could bring a guest to dinner, Rodolphus, Bellatrix's husband and Lucius, Cissy's suitor were going to be there and Andromeda said she wanted someone to come for her. Ted Tonks, Muggleborn, Huffelpuff. The sort of person our family would spit on, if such things were not so undignified and beneath the Noble Most Ancient House of Black._

_After a few questions, smooth responses (read lies) and her most polite and charming smiles, her parents and mine agreed. Andromeda had smiled and formally thanked them. _

* * *

_Chaos. That was what erupted when Ted introduced himself. Bella shrieked insults at Dromeda. Mother shrieked insults at Ted. While Dromeda's father and my own roared about how she was tarnishing the Noble Most Ancient House of Black. Cissy haughtily informed her she would have to dump him at once, while inspecting her perfect French manicure. Regulus and my Aunt stared at Andromeda in shock. I threw my head back and laughed. For whatever reason, this made everyone shut up, they stared at me in amazement._

_"You think this is funny Boy!" Father roared, taking a step towards me and taking a swing at me to box my ears. I ducked his arm, smiling broadly at Andromeda._

_"Tell them Dromeda! Tell them just how must you have dirtied the Noble Most Ancient House of Black!" I said gleefully, almost dancing around the room._

_Andromeda glanced at Ted, her hand finding his. It was Tonks who stepped forward, towards Dromeda's father, a determined glint in his eyes._

_"Sir, I would very much like to have your approval and your blessing," he stared my Uncle straight in the eye and his steely expression said that he didn't care what this man thought of him, "Your daughter is a beautiful, amazing woman and I love her with all my heart, I have asked her to marry me."_

_I expected chaos to erupt again, but instead everyone froze, nobody spoke. After a second I realized this was out of fear._

_Ted glanced at his fiancée who bit her lip and said quietly, "You should also know, I'm pregnant."_

_It was this bombshell that sent a stab of fear to my own heart. Bella was shaking with anger, Cissy had a hand over her heart staring at Dromeda in shock. My Aunt looked ready to faint. Lucius looked politely surprised, while Lestrange's eyes were fixed on Bella's chest, he was clearly not paying attention. Regulus was looking at Father, I followed his gaze, he was purple with rage, his fists were shaking and he looked as though he was going to explode._

_"Get out." Mother spoke with such anger that I flinched._

_"GET OUT!" Uncle bellowed._

_Andromeda held her head high, she gripped Ted's hand tightly, "Are you disowning me Father?"_

_"GET YOUR FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Cygnus Black roared._

_Andromeda nodded stiffly, "I had hoped you could see past your prejudice, but now I see that that was not possible. I won't ask for forgiveness. Goodbye."_

* * *

_My Mother and Bellatrix snapped at the same time, both of them screamed obscenities at the couple, my aunt burst into tears, and my Father drew his wand. I had lunged at him before I could think,_

_"GO DROMEDA!" I screamed, knocking the wand from Father's grip. Bella was already sending curses at them, Ted cast a shield charm, grabbed Andromeda's arm._

_"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Bellatrix screamed as her curses bounced off the shield._

_Ted sent a glare her way before he turned on the spot, his grip tight on Andromeda's wrist. As they disappeared both met my eye. A nod of thanks from Ted and a reminder for Dromeda. "Don't cause trouble," and "You're always welcome wherever we make our home."_

_Now the chaos erupted. Everyone was yelling, Aunt Druella was hysterical, Lestrange seemed to finally realize what was happening and assumed a slightly irritated expression. _

_"This is all your fault!" Bella shoved her wand under my chin, her face was twisted with fury._

_"And how do you figure that?" I asked, unable to wipe the grin off my face._

_She sneered at me calling me some foul names, and insulting every aspect of my life. I just smiled at her deliberately being as antagonizing as I could , watching as her temper grew. When the back of her hand connecting with my cheek it wasn't entirely unexpected, but Bella could be unpredictable and I underestimated both her speed and her desire to cause pain. The blow sent me sprawling, and I fell to the ground, the smile never left my face though. Bella's own expression made me laugh, this made her shriek with fury, and she delivered a hard kick to my stomach. A flare of pain shot through my ribs, and I grunted, it was Bella's turn to laugh. She kicked me again, before Cygnus called her name sharply and she sneered at me a last time before flouncing out of my line of sight. I pulled myself to a sitting position, wincing slightly, Regulus met my eye from a across the room, he held the gaze for a few seconds and then very deliberately turned away._

* * *

_My Mother had worked herself up into a rage that was greater than either male could compare with, she had drawn her wand and stormed into the drawing room, I knew what was going to happen before she began to speak, and for the second time that day I launched myself at one of my parents. Mother reacted faster than her husband, but I was stronger. I kicked the fallen wand so it skidded across the floor, my own wand was in my hand before I considered the consequences._

_"How dare you!" Cygnus Black thundered advancing on me, his wand drawn. Regulus, ever the perfect son helped Mother to her feet, while she continued to scream at me._

_"It's time someone taught you a lesson Boy!" Orion, my father yelled._

_"The world is changing darling," Bellatrix's cackled, "And there's no room for disobedient Bloodtraitors!"_

_"Oh no did Big Bad Bellatrix call me a bad name!" I imitated the baby voice she always used with me, "Well here's some news for you! I am a Bloodtraitor! I'm a Black! I'm in Gryffindor! I've shagged Muggleborns, my best mates one of the biggest Bloodtraitors in the country! You must be so ashamed, a Bloodtraitor tarnishing the Noble Most Ancient House of Black and not just one, but two! How do you feel knowing your daughter is carrying the chikd of a Mudblood!" i laughed maniacally. "If I'm a traitor to my blood, your blood, then I'm no longer associated with you! The Noble Most Ancient House of Black!" I spat on the floor, making Druella and Cissy gasp in disgust._

_"Shut your mouth!" Mother screeched, she had reclaimed her wand and was pointing it at my chest._

_"Two words Mother! Fuck. Off."_

_"That's it Boy!" My uncle shot a spell at me which I blocked._

_Bella was screaming incoherently, a maniac look on her face,_

_"Reggie can practise on his big brother, that'll show you what happens to people who cross the Dark Lord!" _

_"The Dark Lord!" I laughed, "He's a murderer! Call him what he is Bella!"_

_Her eyes flashed, apparently the 'Dark Lord' was a touchy subject. Her wand was level with my chest,_

_"Go on! Do it!" Wallburga screamed, lovely Mother I've got._

_"Crucio!" The pain was like knives, white hot knives digging into my skin._

_They took turns, kicking me, punching me, torturing me. I became my Brothers first, an occasion to be celebrated apparently. The first person you performed the Cruciatus Curse on, what a huge achievement! _

_That was the last night I spent in Grimmauld Place, the night that stripped me of the little childhood innocence I still had, it was time to grow up. i hadnt been a child for a long time, since the age of six I had known the world was hard, and i had been beaten all my life, but it was that night that I accepted it and ajusted my own personality so I would never be surprised by the dark in others Eveventually I sank into unconsciousness my family's psychotic laughter the lullaby that ushered me into sleep. _

_When I awoke it was the dead of night, enough moonlight was shining through the window more me to see the scorch mark between Bella and Cissy's names on the Family Tree. For some reason I was immediately jealous, and dimly I realized that with the way I had acted, the insults I had thrown at them between torture, it was surprising I was still there. In that instance my mind was made up. I dragged myself up the stairs, packed my trunk, shouldered my broom and levitated the trunk down the stairs. I wanted to leave a surprise for my family, so I graffitied on the wall opposite the House Elf Heads._

_"Fuck off Assholes! Sirius Black is Bloodtraitor and Proud of it!" Then I hung Gryffindor banners around the house and transfigured the serpent on the Slytherin banners into a flobberworm. I was feeling delirious from bloodloss, and decided I wasn't staying any longer. Wrapping my cloak around my shoulders, I slammed the door behind me, stuck my wand out and waited for the Knight Bus to arrive._

* * *

Nobody had helped me, no one but James and Dorea Potter. I had felt so alone, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, sighing I turned around and entered the classroom again.

"Is everything alright here?" I asked.

The girl gasped and raised her tearstained face to peek at me. She had huge blue eyes that reminded me of Marlene's.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to make my voice as gentle as possible. Lily, Marlene, Remus or even James would have been so much better at this than me.

"Amy," she met my eyes and lifted her chin defiantly. I almost smiled, she was like Marlene, hating to be seen as anything but a tower of strength.

"I'm Sirius," I said, moving towards her.

She looked at me, her head cocked on the side.

"I know."

This threw me for a moment, then I noticed the Gryffindor scarf she wore, I managed to stop a smirk, concentrating on the girl in front of me.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" I asked crouching down in front of her.

Her eyes filled with tears again, but she furiously brushed them away, before they could fall. She stayed silent though.

"Did someone say or do something to upset you?" I tried.

Amy hesitated, her face was conflicted.

"I-I..." She stuttered looking around the room wildly, "I don't know!" The sob burst from her lips, sounding strangled and filled with emotion.

I stayed quiet not sure what to say, hoping that she would explain. She did, her voice was calmer, more controlled and quieter,

"It's just everything is going wrong! Professor McGonagall gave me detention because I didn't do my homework, I just forgot we had it! And I hardly sleep because I'm so worried." She broke off, into silence.

I frowned looking up at the grimy windows,

"I wouldn't worry about getting detention," I said gently, with a small trace of humor.

Her eyes widened and she stared at me as though I had sprouted an extra head,

"I've never got detention before!" She cried.

I laughed, Lily would be able to handle this girl way better than I, she only got her first detention in third year! And that was kind of James and my fault.

"I got my first detention on the second day of my First Year," I said casually.

She scowled at me, is that all girls can do? Glare at me and shout at me? Well no, most of them do more than that, it was mainly the ones that knew me, honestly, between Marlene and Lily, even Alice and Mary and now an eleven year old was doing it as well!

"It's not just that," she looked up at the ceiling, blinking furiously to hold back tears, "I'm really worried about my parents, they're Muggles, but there's been lots of attacks around where they lived, and and I-I h-h-haven't heard fr-from them for almost two w-weeks!" She let out a sob, unsuccessfully trying to stop the tears from running down her cheeks.

I moved to comfort her, my hand resting on her shoulder.

"If you're really worried about your family we can go and see Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll know what to do," I tried to reassure her.

"Really?" Her sobbing subsided and she looked at me with her wide blue eyes.

Those eyes that were so like Marlene's, the eyes that would make me do anything.

"Sure," I said, "We can go there now."

Her face lit up in a smile and I helped her up. A warm feeling filled my heart, it felt unusual, but it felt good too.

* * *

When I entered the Hospital Wing three hours later, I saw Dumbledore sitting beside James' bed, listening intently to whatever James was saying. My best mate's face was ashen and sweat glistened on his forehead, he had to be telling Dumbledore what happened. Not wanting to interrupt, I slipped behind Remus' hangings.

"Sirius," Remus greeted me tiredly.

"Moony," I replied.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You seem happy about something."

"Oh you know, just been helping First Years!" I said with a smile, Amy's family was perfectly alright, and after I had cheered her up and delivered her into the arms of a very worried friend I had had nap and then gone to the kitchens. The only thing that would have made that better would have been if I snogged Marlene at some point.

"Right," Remus said sarcastically, silly boy didn't believe me, "Well James is under bed arrest, if he stays in bed a whole week he's allowed to play Quidditch by the second week of December."

I snorted, "James won't last half a day, poor old Prongsie!"

Remus chuckled and agreed that James would be bored with the Hospital Wing after a few hours of no company.

"I want to talk to you about tonight," Remus said in a low whisper, "I really don't think it's safe for you to be—"

"Lupin, Peter and I are coming with you whether you like it or not!" I said firmly cutting off all his protests, "You're our friend, and I can handle you!"

Remus gave me a hard look, but then his shoulders slumped and he nodded slowly in defeat, "You have no idea how guilty I'm going to feel if you get hurt!" He glared at me, "You can come, but we're not leaving the Shack without James!"

It was his turn to cut off my protests,

"No! If you get hurt and there's nothing to stop me it's over, I could kill someone! And there is no way I'm risking your life and everyone in a ten kilometer radius!"

"It's simple Moony! I just don't get hurt!" I smirked at him, silently egging him on.

"No Sirius, I'm not willing to risk that. You can come and we don't leave the Shack or you don't come at all, your choice!"

"Where's your sense of fun, it'll be a great adventure!"

"Sirius. No," His voice was firm and I knew his mind was made up.

"Fine."

Remus relaxed slightly, mumbling his gratitude. We were silent as we listened to Dumbledore leave, there was a ten second pause then James shouted,

"Oi Padfoot, get over here! I'm dying of boredom!"

Remus and I shared glances,

"Scratch that he won't last half an hour alone!"

* * *

**A.N. Really sorry about the late update, I had a bit of a family emergency a few days ago and it's been quite a sad time for me, and those creative juices just weren't flowing. I don't think this chapter is up to scratch, but hopefully you'll appreciate the emotional effort I put in to get this written. I hope you liked my insight to what made Sirius run away, and it wasn't too AU.**

**Thanks to everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed. Special shout out to MarleneMickinnon7 for her help with this chapter, Emmaline for her support and to . for the awesome reviews!**

**Thanks**

**-Infinity Lily**


End file.
